


Kiéghetetlenül

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, még én se tudom mi lesz itt, reverse au
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov karrierje mindig is abból állt, hogy példaképe, Yuuri Katsuki nyomában megnyerte az ezüstöt vagy éppen a bronzot, és huszonhárom évesen lassan beletörődik abba, hogy sosem fogja túlszárnyalni. Aztán egy bankett mindent megváltoztat, és Viktor nemsokára egy Japánba tartó gépen találja magát, új edzője felé tartva.Katsuki Yuuri huszonhét éves, a sport csúcsán van, kiégett, és küzd önmagával és a szorongásával. Fogalma sincs, meddig tudja tartani a lépést a fiatalokkal, és úgy dönt, jobb megelőzni a bukást: visszavonul a japán nemzeti után rajongói legnagyobb bánatára, de van valaki, aki ezt nem hagyja csak úgy annyiban.Az au, ahol Yuuri a sikeresebb, idősebb műkorcsolyázó, és egy mámoros este után – amire nem is emlékszik – Viktor edzője lesz.Találkoztam már nem egy ilyen koncepciójú ficcel angolul, de valahogy egyik sem volt az igazi, így meg kell írnom a sajátomat, amiben sokszor teljesen felrúgom a kánont, mert jól esik.





	1. Chapter 1

Viktorban lassan, kegyetlen beletörődéssel tudatosult az évek során, hogy sosem fogja túlszárnyalni példaképét, Katsuki Yuurit. Néha úgy gondolta, hogy ez rendben van; elvégre a Nap mellett ragyognia kell a Holdnak is, és Yuuri egyértelműen a sport fényes csillaga volt, aki kiéghetetlenül ragyogott, s senki más nem tudta elhomályosítani a fényét.

A rajongói persze szerették okolni a zsűriket, hogy kivételeznek Katsuki Yuurival, ha már négyszer nyert, akkor ötödszörre is oda kell adni azt az aranyérmet, de a szakmabeliek jobban tudták, mennyire keményen megdolgozott érte, hogy vért izzadva edzett és edzett, és ez csak húszon túl hozta meg a gyümölcsét, mert későn érő típus volt.

Viktornak is azt mondták, hogy későn érő; erre ott volt mindjárt huszonhárom évesen a döntőben, az ezüsttel a nyakában, amiért más ölni tudott volna, és elégedetlen volt, mert azt hitte, végre ez lesz az az év, amikor sikerül meglépnie a lehetetlent, és maga alá utasítja a dobogón Yuurit.

A férfi fölötte édesen és szerényen mosolygott, mint mindig, és annyival alacsonyabb volt Viktornál, amikor átkarolta egy közös fotóra; jobbról ő, balról pedig Leroy, aki egy feltörekvő tehetség volt, és az egyre erősebb jelenléte mindig emlékeztette Viktort arra, hogy nemsokára az ő ideje is lejár. Christophe szerint zöldségeket beszélt, de ő nem érthette, mert annyival fiatalabb volt nála, és rövidebb ideje akart felkapaszkodni Yuuri szintjére.

Mindebben az volt a legfrusztrálóbb, hogy juniorként annyival szebb reményei voltak. Aztán ahogy a felnőtt korosztályba lépett, elkezdett megnyúlni kicsi, androgün alakja, elhagyta az egyensúlyérzéke, és egymás után törte a csontjait. A stressznek kárát látta a haja, és egyszerűen fogta, és maga vágta le a derékig érő copfot, mert úgy érezte, nem érdemli meg, és ahogy a haja a földre hullott, rájött, mit tett, és elsírta magát, mert ezt a fodrász sem ragasztja vissza. Felnyíratta, ami megmaradt, a frufruja elől a szemébe lógott, Yakov pedig csak csóválta a fejét, amikor látta, hogy a fülét is végiglövettette.

Nem mintha bármi köze vagy beleszólása lett volna.

Azóta újra megnövesztette a haját, a lyukak a fülén pedig beforrtak, de Viktornak még megvoltak egy dobozban a fém ékszerek. Havonta legalább egyszer, stresszlevezetésül metált bömböltetett a szomszédok nagy örömére, akik aztán egy hétig levegőnek nézték cserébe.

Tudta, hogy Oroszország is többet vár el tőle, és előbb-utóbb mindenki az agresszívan ambiciózus Yuri Plisetskyt támogatja inkább. Ő hiába ígérte meg, hogy a következő Grand Prix-n majd az orosz himnusz fog szólni, Katsuki Yuuri valahogy mindig egy lépéssel előtte járt. Persze mint rajongója örült a sikerének. Mint riválisa, néha fogta a fejét, miért nem neki jutott eszébe előbb az a programötlet vagy lépéssor, amivel a japán éppen előrukkolt. Hiszen annyi ideje követte a munkásságát, akkor ki kellene már ismernie a gondolkozásmódját, nem?

Chris néha azt mondta, hogy megszállott Katsukival kapcsolatban, és inkább a saját fejlődésére kellene koncentrálnia, minthogy felkapaszkodjon hozzá. Viktor ilyenkor rendszerint a fejéhez vágta, hogy csak azért mondja, mert neki nincs meg a magabiztossága arról, hogy ő képes lenne legyőzni, és Chris ezen rettenetesen megsértődött, aki pedig ezt hallotta, mind azt mondta, hogy nagyon érzéketlen volt.

Másnak elég volt, hogy a családja büszke rá, de Viktor többet akart ennél. Azt akarta, hogy ezentúl ne csak az Európa Bajnokságon szóljon az orosz himnusz, hanem akkor is, amikor Yuuri mellett áll a dobogón, aki mindig olyan aranyosan zavarba jött, valahányszor Viktor aláírást kért tőle. Márpedig ezt mindig megtette, ha találkoztak. Nem rejtette véka alá a rajongását, de Yuuri mégis mindannyiszor kedvesen beszélgetett vele, még ha látszott rajta, hogy a népszerűsége ellenére nem tudja kezelni a helyzetet. És mindig azt nyilatkozta, hogy őt tartja az egyik legnagyobb riválisának, aki játszi könnyedséggel szakíthatja meg a győzelme sorozatát, de Viktor tudta, hogy ez csak udvariasság.

Megint újabb bizonyítékot nyert arról, mennyire naiv is valójában. Hiszen nem fog azon a dobogós állni, amíg Yuuri vissza nem vonul, és Yuuri már huszonnégy éves kora óta folyamatosan mondogatta, hogy ez lesz az utolsó szezonja. Viktor lassan, de biztosan kifutott az időből, amikor még vele a mezőnyben bizonyíthat.

\- Gratulálok az ezüsthöz – nyújtott neki kezet Yuuri, mire Viktor önkéntelenül meghajolt felé, és az idősebb korcsolyázót megmosolyogtatta a gesztus. – Nagyon tetszett a kűröd.

Viktor nyakában nehéz volt az ezüstérem, ahogy lepattanva a pódiumról körbekorcsolyáztak. – Köszönöm. Én is gratulálok a győzelmedhez. Az ötödik sorozatban, soha nem foglak lekörözni.

Yuuri elvörösödött. – Ó, dehogynem. Egyszer mindenkit túlszárnyalnak.

Viktor nem akarta, hogy szánalomból mondja azt, hogy képes rá, most nem. Pár nappal később majd kész lesz arra, hogy ezt hallgassa, de most még friss volt az élmény, és közben tépelődött, mert mint rajongója szerette győzni látni Yuurit.

Talán ez lenne a baj?

A maga gálaműsora után figyelte, ahogy Yuuri zenét ír a testével, a dal hegedűje együtt sikoltott vele, amint a jeget hasította. Túl szomorú volt ez a zene egy győztesnek, és Yuuri ismét szomorú-kékbe öltözött, egy olyan színbe, amit az évek során már elszakíthatatlanul összekötött vele. Most nem zselézte hátra a haját, és túlságosan fiatalnak tűnt a szemébe lógó frufruval.

El akarta hívni vacsorázni magukkal – ha nem is kettesben lennének, de legalább egy légtérben –, de Yuurit a műsor után körülvették a riporterek és a rajongók, és Viktornak esélye sem volt közel kerülni hozzá. Így is akárhányszor megpróbált vele összebarátkozni, udvarias elutasításba ütközött, mert Yuuri inkább Phichit Chulanont-nal és Leo de la Iglesiával töltötte a szabadidejét. Reménykedett benne előtte, hogy most nem ez lesz a helyzet, lévén egyikük sem vett most részt az idei Grand Prix-n egy-egy baleset miatt, de végül is miért most állt volna mellé a szerencse?

Yuuri még csak azt sem vette észre, hogy flörtöl vele!

Szinte gépiesen készült a bankettre, a haját befonta, és elegáns kontyba csavarta a tarkóján. Még egyszer gondosan lekefélte az öltönyét, mielőtt felvette volna. Bátorítóan magára mosolygott a tükörben.

Azért az ezüst sem rossz.

A világ hat legjobb műkorcsolyája között van, és igenis Oroszország és a családja is büszke lehet rá.

Ha mosolyog, talán senki sem veszi észre, hogy már ilyen fiatalon kiégett.

 

*

 

Könnyed popzene dallamai szűrődtek ki a bejáraton, mielőtt belépett volna a terembe, és rögtön kiszúrta a csapattársait az egyik fal mellé tolt kerek asztalnál. Mila integetett neki, Yakov pedig a fejét csóválta.

\- Késtél – mondta köszönés helyett. – Meg fogsz még ebben az életben tanulni pontosan érkezni?

\- Talán – felelte, ahogy elvett egy pohár pezsgőt az egyik arra járó pincér tálcájáról.

\- Változtass a hozzáállásodon, Vitya, mert a szponzorok nem várnak rád.

Viktor szeretett volna egyszerűen vállat vonni, de már így sem volt súrlódástól mentes a kapcsolata az edzőjével; néha azon merengett, hogy vajon egymást okolják-e, amiért még nem vált világbajnokká. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Yakov apja helyett apja, és amúgy is mindenkivel kivétel nélkül kiabál a pályán, míg ő a belét is kidolgozza a jégen. Inkább körbenézett az emlegetett szponzorok után, és letudván az udvariassági köröket, csatlakozott Chrishez és a többi svájcihoz beszélgetni és fényképeket készíteni. Leroy is hívta, de Viktornak nem volt arra szüksége, hogy hallgassa az ömlengését önnön nagyszerűségéről.

A bankett egészen addig a szokásos, unalmas mederben folyt, míg végre megérkezett Katsuki Yuuri kialvatlanul, és abban a rettenetes konfekcióöltönyben, ami annyira bántotta a szemét. Viktor nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ne lenne pénze elmenni egy normális szabóhoz, aki ráillő öltönyt készítene neki. Az edzője úgy tartotta a vállánál fogva, mintha attól tartana, elszalad. Viktor korábban is sejtette, hogy nem nagyon szereti az ilyen tömött programokat, mindig viszonylag korán elment az ünnepségekről, de most kifejezetten nyúzottnak tűnt.

Yuri Plisetsky felhorkant, amikor észrevette, hogy őt bámulja.

\- Komolyan elhúzhatna már a jégről – morogta a fiú. – Vén, mint az országút.

\- Yuri… - szólt rá figyelmeztetően, és arrébb mozdult, hátha egy másik szögből újra megpillantja Yuurit, aki gyorsan eltűnt a tömegben edzőjével együtt. – Nem illik ilyet mondani valaki háta mögött. 

\- Baszki, ki bőg a vécében a győzelme után? Tök gusztustalan volt, ahogy a taknya nyála összefolyt, ha láttad volna, biztosan te sem lennél úgy oda érte. Olyan volt, mint egy nagy, bömbölő óvodás.

\- Nem tudhatod, hogy min mehet keresztül. Szellemileg megterhelő folyamatosan nyerni.

\- Mondja az, aki folyamatosan mögötte marad.

Viktor felhorkant, és keresztbe fonta a karjait. – Remélem, hogy akkor is ilyen nagy szád lesz, amikor a felnőtt korosztályba lépsz, Yurochka.

\- Ki mondta, hogy hívhatsz így? – vicsorgott rá; végre egy érzékeny pontot ért, Yuri nem szerette, ha a csapattársai használják azt a becéző formát, amit a nagyapja is. – Igenis nyerni fogok. Nem leszek olyan csalódás, mint te.

\- _Hé, te!_ – Viktor automatikusan fordult meg az olyan jól ismert hangra és a rémes kyushui akcentusra, de Katsuki Yuuri egyszerűen átnézett rajta, és Yurira mutogatott. – _Nem te, a kicsi. Az orosz Yuri._

\- Mi a fasz – véleményezte Yuri –, beszélj már valami emberi nyelven, nem értek animéül.

Yuuri összevonta a szemöldökét, mintha maga sem vette volna észre, hogy japánul szólította meg őket, és Viktor úgy tett, minta nem értette volna.

\- Ne sértegesd Viktort, igenis ő a legnagyobb riválisom. – Yuuri egy pillanatra átkarolta a vállát, ami elég szerencsétlenül nézhetett ki a magasságkülönbségüket figyelembe véve. Viktor az arcán érezte az alkoholos leheletét; mégis mit ihatott, hogy csak így idejött hozzájuk, megszólította őket, és önszántából Viktor nyakában csüngött? Ráadásul ilyen rövid idő alatt hatott az ital… biztosan alapozott a szobájában.

\- Majd mondd ezt jövőre, lekörözlek a picsába, amint szenior leszek.

\- Valóban? – Yuuri elengedte a vállát, de csak azért, hogy mellkason bökje Yurit. – Akár most is megmutathatod. – Yuri csak egy orosz nyelvű káromkodással felelt, mire a japán elmosolyodott. – Vagy netán nem mersz ellenem kiállni a táncparketten?

A férfi tudhatta, hogy mit csinál, mert Yuri rögtön levegő után kapott a feltételezéstől, és lecsapta a gyümölcslevet az asztalra. – Lealázlak, vénember.

\- Alig várom.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez egy jó ötlet lenne – próbálta csitítani a kedélyeket, mire Katsuki rávillantotta a szemét, a pillantása szinte metsző volt a szemüvege mögött.

\- Csitt, Nikiforov, te is sorra kerülsz – azzal a kezébe nyomta a szemüvegét, Yuri pedig odalökte neki a telefonját, hogy dokumentálja, amint a sárga földig tiporja a szenior aranyérmest, és Viktor végül vállat vonva elfogadta a helyzetet; talán még lesz valami izgalmas ebből az éjszakából. Félretoltak pár asztalt, hogy helyet adjanak nekik, miután Yuuri jó hangosan elkiáltotta magát, hogy idén végre táncolni is fognak.

Katsuki embertelen állóképessége a táncparketten is meglátszott, mert úgy break dance-elt, mint az istencsapás, és Viktor gondolatban gyorsan ezt is feljegyezte példaképe tehetségeinek végtelennek tetsző listájára. Yuri hamarosan lihegett, míg Yuuri még mindig fáradhatatlanul pörgött-forgott a különböző testrészein, de az orosz fiú valószínűleg nem akarta könnyen adni magát. Végül tizenöt perc múlva Yuri egyszerűen a fenekére huppant a parketta közepén, megtapsolták, és Yuuri kijelentette, hogy ő győzött. Addigra már ő is levegőért kapkodott, és Viktor szemtanúja volt, amint egymás után lehajt legalább két pohár pezsgőt.

Viktor azt is feljegyezte a listájára, hogy ezek szerint a pezsgő oldja a félénkségét.

Chris táncolt oda mellé, és áthajolt a vállán, hogy lássa az új képeket. – Váó, ezt megnézném azon a rúdon is.

A helyiséget korábban talán táncteremnek használták, mert az egyik falon tükör nyúlt el, előtte pedig valóban ott volt egy rúd, szinte teljesen eltakarva a díszítéstől.

\- Megejthetjük – emelte fel a hangját újra Katsuki Yuuri, és valószínűleg itt dőlt el, hogy szét fogják szedni az egész terem díszítését.

Még Viktor avatatlan szemei is látták, hogy mindkét fél nagyon tehetséges azon a vékony fémrúdon. Chris rengeteget fejlődött azóta az elviccelt rövid óra óta, amire igazából poénból mentek el még régebben. Yuuri pedig úgy tartotta meg mindkettejük testét, mintha pehelysúlyúak lettek volna, és kiegyeztek végül egy döntetlenben.

\- Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyi szexualitás szorult belé? – dorombolta Chris elégedetten, amint az alkoholért elsuhanó, hiányos öltözetű aranyérmest figyelték, és Viktor nyelt egyet. Katsuki Yuuri csípőmozgását figyelve így is nem egyszer kapott már merevedést, és olyankor mindig megfordult a fejében, hogy talán mániákus egy kicsit. Yuuri ráadásul tánc közben pezsgőt locsolt magára, és most ott fénylettek a drága, száradó cseppek a bőrén.

És Katsuki Yuuri teljesen váratlanul a karjaiba vetette magát, szorosan átölelte, ahogy a csípője az ő combjának mozgott szuggesztíven, és abban a kyushui dialektusban hadart, amiből Viktor még jó pár év japántanulás után is alig értett valamit. Képtelen volt mozdulni, mintha megbabonázta volna a férfi jégen kívül is.

\- Légy a tanítványom, Viktor – búgta akcentusos angolra váltva. – Gyere Hasetsuba, amint visszavonulok, majd lakhatsz nálunk.

\- Azért a pofátlanságnak is van határa – jegyezte meg mellette valaki, de Viktor abban a pillanatban csak Yuurira tudott figyelni.

\- Komolyan? – nyögte ki lélegzethez alig jutva.

\- Már ha úgy gondolod, hogy tempót tudsz velem tartani – jegyezte meg gonoszkásan. – Ez a tánc lesz a felvételid.

Viktor nem egészen emlékezett rá, hogyan sikerült visszaimádkozni rá a ruháit, de örült neki, hogy legalább ennyivel több lesz közöttük, mert egyszerűen nem bízott magában. Katsuki latin zenét kapcsoltatott, és úgy táncolta körbe, akár a bika a torreádort. Flamenco. Viktor nem gondolta volna, hogy pont egy hivatalos banketten eshet meg az első táncuk, de nem voltak ellenére a fejlemények.

Meg fogja mutatni Yuurinak, hogy méltó a figyelmére.

Először csak egymást méregetve táncoltak, és Yuuri mindig elslisszant előle, valahányszor megpróbált kinyúlni érte. Viktor ráhagyta a próbálkozást; nyilvánvalóan Yuuri akart vezetni. A férfi egy fordulat után kibújtatta az öltönyéből, és egyszerűen a tömegbe dobta a szürke ruhadarabot, Chris szerencsére ott volt elkapni. A svájci elismerően feltartotta neki a hüvelykujját, de Viktornak nem volt ideje reagálni, mert Yuuri ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy a mellkasához rántsa, és összesimultak.

Még sosem voltak ilyen közel egymáshoz. Csak két vékony ing feszült közöttük, és az anyagon át is érezte, mennyire forró a másik bőre. Viktor nem is tudta eldönteni, melyik része az erotikusabb az egésznek: ahogy egymásnak simulva táncolnak, érzik a másik minden egyes kis rezdülését, vagy hogy mindezt Katsuki Yuurival teszi, aki korábban annyira visszahúzódó volt mindenkivel szemben.

Yuuri ujjai végigtáncoltak a combján, ahogy hátradöntve őt ránevetett, Viktor pedig úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Talán így is volt. A vére szinte forrt az ereiben, a szíve úgy zakatolt, mintha ki akart volna szabadulni, hogy maga ölelje át a másik férfit.

Viktorban új ihlet lobbant lángra, s mindezt a példaképének köszönhette.

 

*

 

Úgy tűnt, Yuuri részeg énje a szöges ellentéte a józannak; mindenkivel nevetgélt és flörtölt, és amikor lehuppant Viktor mellé egy üveg pezsgővel a kezében, egyszerűen kérdezés nélkül az ölébe rakta a lábait.

Viktor először mozdulatlanná dermedt – valóban hozzáérhet a csupa izom lábakhoz, melyek azokat a gyönyörű lépéssorokat táncolják, és amelyek olyan megbízhatóan ugranak meg bármit még a program legeslegvégén is? Viktor gyengéden a vádlijára engedte a kezét, és Yuuri a széke háttámlájára könyökölve közelebb hajolt hozzá.

\- Élvezed a partit? – kérdezte, és részegen erősebb volt a japán akcentusa, mint bármikor. Viktor nyelt egyet, és próbált nem rámarkolni a lábaira.

\- Igen, mert feldobtad.

Yuuri felnevetett, és Viktor még sosem hallotta ilyen könnyednek.

\- Ugyan, Viktor, mi lesz, ha én már nem leszek itt?

Nem akart erre az eshetőségre gondolni, hiába közeledett. – Te mindig itt leszel.

Yuuri mosolya megremegett, ahogy kisimított egy elszabadult tincset Viktor arcából. – Aranyos vagy, de legfeljebb még egy évig tudom veletek tartani a tempót. Kiégtem, de így legalább átadom nektek a porondot. Lehet, hogy nem is olyan sokára.

Viktor torkát elszorította ez a gondolat. – Miért mondod el ezt pont nekem?

\- Gondoltam szeretnéd tudni – vont vállat. – Mindig is te voltál az, akit a legkomolyabb vetélytársamnak tartottam.

Viktor tudta, hogy Yuuri részeg, és ezért beszél összevissza, de mégis fájt hallani, amint csak úgy feladja, mintha nem is számítanának a megvédendő címei, vagy hogy ő még van olyan ambiciózus, hogy fel akar érni hozzá, mielőtt visszavonulna.

Yuuri keze ott maradt a nyakánál, és a tarkóját simogatta, ahol összefogta a haját.

\- Nem akarsz visszakísérni a szobámba? – kérdezte olyan halkan, hogy csak ő hallhatta. Viktor nyelt egyet. – Nem tudom, egyedül megtalálnám-e.

Viktornak volt egy olyan megérzése, hogy nem a legjobb ötlet ebbe belemenni, de elnyomta. Végül is mikor máskor fogja Yuuri meghívni magához? Az elfogyasztott alkohol mértékéből ítélve valószínűleg félúton kiterülne valahol. Felkarolta hát, Chris kacsintva integetett nekik, és már előre hallani vélte, milyen fejmosást fog kapni Yakovtól másnap.

Egyszerűen elviszi a szobájába, és megbizonyosodik arról, hogy tényleg ott is marad. Megadja neki a számát, hogy Yuuri felhívhassa, ha kijózanodott.

Yuuri koordinálatlan mozgásával mindent megtett, hogy megnehezítse az útjukat. Végig kuncogott, és a derekát cirógatta, és amikor Viktor kinyitotta az ajtót a nadrágzsebéből előhalászott kártyával, egyszerűen berántotta magával, és majdnem a gardróbszekrénybe lökte, ahogy hevesen összepréselte az ajkukat.

Rendben, ez új. Először vissza sem csókolt, annyira megdöbbentették a hirtelen fejlemények. Ez az egész szituáció olyan volt, mint egy erotikus álom, de most nem ébredt fel attól, hogy megszorította a másikat. Aztán Yuuri csalódottan pislogva vált el tőle, amikor nem viszonozta.

\- Azt hittem, kívánsz.

\- Yuuri, én…

\- De akkor tévedtem, végül is miért is akarna engem bárki? – A hangja sírós volt, ahogy az ágyra huppant, és lerángatta magáról az ünnepi cipőt. 

\- Kívánlak, csak megleptél. Korábban még csak nem is kerested a társaságom.

_Azt hittem utálsz, amiért folyton idegesítelek a rajongásommal_ , függött ott kimondatlanul közöttük.

Yuuri szusszantott. – Mert csalódtál volna bennem.

\- Akkor ez most miért más?

Yuuri megrántotta a vállát. – Jössz vagy sem?

Viktor végigmérte; a másik egyértelműen nem volt teljesen magánál, nem létezik, hogy józanon is ennyire invitálná. Nem élhet vissza a bizalmával csak mert tetszik neki.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne.

\- Még a kutyámat sem akarod megnézni?

Viktor elmerengett, hogy ez vajon egy fura metafora-e a szexre, mert Yuuri már a nadrágját is sikeresen lerángatta, és zokni-alsó kombinációban ücsörgött az ágyon a fejére kötött nyakkendővel. Úgy festett, mint aki frissen szabadult egy fiúbúcsúztatóról, ahol ő maga volt a fellépő. Aztán felmutatta a telefonját, aminek a hátterén egy barna pudli lógatta rózsaszín nyelvét.

\- Dehogynem – vágta rá rögtön, és Yuuri megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat. Viktor lehuppant mellé, mire a férfi az oldalának dőlt, és megnyitotta a galériát; legalább tíz különböző album, egy külön a kedvencének.

\- Sora-chan – mondta, és Viktornak most nem jutott eszébe ez a japán szó; majd megnézi. – Törpeuszkár, tíz éves… volt.

\- Miért múlt időben mondod?

\- Elütötték tegnap – szipogta Yuuri a vállán. – A barátom elvitte sétálni, kiszaladt az útra, és…

Viktor magához karolta, és a feje búbjának szorította az állát, ahogy megsimogatta a hátát.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, ez rettenetes.

\- Legalább nem szenvedett sokat – suttogta Yuuri megtörten, és Viktor engedte, hogy a könnyei átáztassák a vállán az inget; ő is biztosan teljesen összeomlott volna, ha az ő kedves Makkachinjával történik ilyesmi, főleg ha közben távol is van tőle. Így már nem volt annyira meglepő, hogy Yuuri ennyire eleresztette magát a banketten.

Szívesen mutatott volna ő is képeket Makkachinról, de nem akarta még jobban elmélyíteni a sebeket.

Addig simogatta a hátát, míg csitult a másik sírása és remegése, és Yuuri átölelte a vállát, míg a nyakába fúrta az arcát.

\- Annyira szégyellem magam – motyogta kiszáradt torokkal, rekedten. – Most mit gondolhatsz rólam?

\- Azt, hogy te is egy érző emberi lény vagy.

Yuuri sírós-nevetősen felhorkant. – Nem akarom visszahallani.

\- Lakat a számon – ígérte Viktor. Ezelőtt nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer lesz egy közös titka Katsuki Yuurival, és hogy az ilyen jellegű lesz.

Yuuri nemsokára megnyugodott, és amint felhagyott a remegéssel, elkezdte csókolgatni és szívogatni Viktor nyakát. Nagyon kellemes érzés volt, libabőrös lett tőle, de Yuuri túl részeg és szomorú volt a folytatáshoz. Mielőtt még elhagyta volna az esze, a vállánál fogva gyengéden eltolta magától, és a tenyere közé fogta az arcát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Komolyan mondtad, hogy lehetnék a tanítványod?

Yuuri pillantása ködös volt, de azért szaporán bólogatott. – Tehetséges vagy, bárki szívesen tanítana. Úgy is amint visszavonulok, edző leszek.

\- Visszavonulsz? – suttogta hitetlenkedve Viktor, mintha attól, hogy halkan mondja csak, nem lenne valóságos ez az egész.

\- Egyszer igen. Plisetskynek igaza van, egy őskövület vagyok. Várni fogsz rám addig? Ne vonulj vissza, amíg az edződ nem leszek.

Viktor nyelt egyet, mielőtt újra meg tudott volna szólalni. – Nem vagy öreg. Yurinak is csak a szája jár, biztos forrásból tudom, hogy neki is van plakátja rólad.

\- Valószínűleg azon dartsozik – vélte Yuuri.

Viktor felkuncogott. – Dehogyis, az ágya fölé van függesztve, de ezt nem tőlem tudod, ha azt akarod, hogy még ebben az életben a tanítványod legyek.

És Yuuri végre elnevette magát.

 

*

 

Viktor nem sokkal később elhagyta a szobáját. Sikerült meggyőznie Yuurit, aki ekkor már többnyire csak japánul hablatyolt, hogy ideje aludni menni, és egy cetlit dugott a telefonszámával az ingzsebébe. Betakargatta, és jó éjt puszit adott neki, s a szívében új remények eresztettek gyökeret.

Hiszen van olyan tehetséges, hogy Katsuki Yuuri személyesen ajánlja fel, hogy az edzője lesz.  
Talán pont egy környezetváltozásra lenne szüksége.

Yakov még anélkül is rettenetesen morcos volt másnap reggel, hogy Viktor egyáltalán hozzászólt volna.

\- Remélem, nem fontolgatod azt az őrültséget – jegyezte meg. – Az a fiú lehet, hogy többszörös világbajnok, de ilyen fiatalon fogalma sincs, hogy legyen edző. Nem ér annyit pár jó éjszaka, hogy eldobd a karrieredet.

Viktor füle botját sem mozdította, inkább a telefonját böködte, hátha így Yuuri előbb hívja.

De még hetek, hónapok elteltével sem hívta – mintha csak álmodta volna az egész lényét, mert Katsuki Yuuri a japán nemzeti után nem vett részt több versenyen, és egyszerűen teljesen eltűnt a nyilvánosság elől.

Viktor rettenetesen mérges és csalódott volt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raktáron volt még egy második fejezet, a harmadikat át kellene nézni, a negyediket pedig megírni... szóval nem bírtam magammal.  
> Yuuri visszatér Detroitba, némi angst és korhatár és búcsúparti - most meglepi párosokkal!

\- Annyira sajnálom – ismételte ezredszerre is Phichit, és Yuuri nem gondolta volna, hogy ezek lesznek az első szavak, amiket hazaérkezte után hall tőle. Legjobb barátja kijött eléjük a reptérre, és hazafuvarozta őket, míg mindenféle jelentéktelen dologról fecsegett közben, hátha akkor kevésbé lesz kényelmetlen ez az egész.

Úgy tervezték, ünnepelni fognak. Ez még azelőtt volt, hogy Phichit felhívta volna a hírrel – így is egy nappal később, hogy ne befolyásolja a teljesítményét. Phichit utált hazudni, főleg ha a legjobb barátjáról volt szó, de egyszerűen képtelen lett volna a verseny előtt elmondani neki a szomorú hírt.

A gálán így is esett-kelt; mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nincsen rendben valami. Néha el-elhibázott ugyan ugrásokat, de sosem ennyiszer, sorozatban.

Yuuri nem haragudott Phichitre (nem is tudott volna, nem az ő hibája volt), csak végtelenül szomorú volt. Az egész baleset volt; Phichit éppen a kulccsal vacakolt a bejáratban, egy pillanatra kicsúszott a kezéből a póráz, Sora-chan pedig kiszaladt az útra, mert meglátott valamit (még öregkorában is rettenetesen kíváncsi volt), és már meg is történt a baj, a közeledő autó nem tudott lassítani és kitérni sem a szűk utcában.

Phichit azt mondta, nem szenvedett sokat.

Yuuri el sem tudta képzelni, hogy innentől kezdve nem fog ott nyüzsögni a lakásukban az apró pudli, hogy nem lesz a lába alatt, amikor főz, vagy hogy nem veti magát közéjük, amikor filmet néznek. Nem akart egy ilyen lakásba hazamenni.

Kirakták Celestinót a lakásánál; edzőjük vállon veregette, és még egyszer elismételte, mennyire büszke rá mindenki. Azt is lelkére kötötte, hogy legalább másfél napig nem gondol a korcsolyázásra.

Végül egyedül azon vitatkoztak össze, hogy Phichit már eltemette Sorát, mert meg akarta kímélni az összeroncsolódott tetem látványától.

\- Hidd el, Yuuri, jobb, hogy nem láttad.

\- Legalább azt mutasd meg, hova temetted el – kérte Yuuri szipogva. A csomagjait otthagyták a kocsiban, míg Phichit a kertben álló cseresznyefához vezette; szebb nyughelye nem is lehetne, tavasszal majd rózsaszín virágszirmokkal takarózhat. Talán ültethetnének hozzá virágokat is; a halálából új élet születik.

\- Ne haragudj – ismételte Phichit. – Szerettelek volna megkímélni.

Yuuri csak megrázta a fejét; túlságosan el volt szorulva a torka ahhoz, hogy rendesen válaszoljon, de remélte, hogy a másik ennyiből is megérti: nem haragszik. Bevitték a holmiját, és Yuuri legszívesebben rögtön aludni ment volna, de Phichit olyan bűntudatosan sertepertélt a lakásban, hogy nem vitte rá a lélek.

\- Mikor ettél utoljára? – kérdezte, amikor hallotta, hogy megkordul a gyomra.

\- Szöulban? Azt hiszem.

\- Yuuri…

\- Tudod, hogy nem bírok gépen enni.

\- Van maradék pizza, ha jól emlékszem. - Phichit feltépte a hűtőszekrény ajtaját, és szinte elmerült benne. – Oh, mégsem. Rendelhetünk valamit.

\- Miattam nem szükséges, nem vagyok olyan éhes – hazudta.

\- Nonszensz. – Barátja olyan szigorúan nézett rá, hogy szinte el is felejtette, melyikőjük az idősebb; megtanulhatta volna már, hogy neki erről nem tud hazudni. – Rendelek kínait, én állom – mondta azzal az ellentmondást nem tűrő hanggal, amit jól ismert. – Van sör is.

\- Nem akarok inni – szögezte le rögtön. – Úgy érzem, még mindig másnapos vagyok.

\- Váó… mit műveltetek azon a banketten?

Megrántotta a vállát. – A fele kiesett, de nem is érdekel.

Phichit megérezhette, hogy nincsen beszédes hangulatában, mert bekapcsolta a tévét, míg vártak a rendelésre. Yuuri üres tekintettel bámulta a képernyőt, és nem fogott fel semmit sem abból, amit a csinos bemondónő mesélt.

Mit csinálnak ilyenkor a győztesek?

Mit csinált _ő_ tavaly ilyenkor?

Emlékei szerint Phichit elrángatta valami buliba, ahol rettenetes zene volt meg tömeg, valakivel smárolt a kanapén, és abból sem lett több, pedig legjobb barátja szívesen vállalta volna a kerítő szerepét, de leintette. Már rég beletörődött, hogy senkivel sem az igazi – hiszen ki mondta, hogy kötelező lenne valakivel párkapcsolatban lenni? A szülei néha rákérdeztek ugyan, van-e valaki, aki tetszik neki, de amikor zavarba jött, inkább ráhagyták a témát. Egy időben meg voltak arról győződve, hogy Phichittel van köztük valami, amin a fiatalabbik túlságosan is jól szórakozott, és felajánlotta, hogy felebaráti szeretetből elveszi a szüzességét. Yuuri szeretetteljesen elküldte a francba, mire Phichit csak nevetett, hogy ezen nem kell megsértődni. Azóta már csak azért is elfelejtődött a téma, mert Phichitnek párja volt.

Még jó, hogy idén nincs buli. Kikapcsolta a telefonját, miután elintézte a kötelező hívásokat az otthoniakkal, mielőtt még újra előjött volna a téma, hogy ezek után mit fog csinálni.

Őszintén szólva fogalma sem volt. Mindig csak a korcsolyázás volt neki, és a tanulás az edzések közötti szünetben, szerencsére az agya jól fogott. Talán még idén be tudja fejezni a mesterképzést, ha nagyon ráhajt. Lehet, hogy ehhez kicsit át kell szerveznie az edzéstervet, de Celestino biztosan meg fogja érteni.

Megkönnyebbülést jelentett, amikor végre megérkezett a vacsorájuk; szokatlan volt Phichit mellett a csend, egészen természetellenes. A hörcsögök csaptak némi zajt a mókuskerekekkel, és Yuuri egészen elbambult attól, ahogy figyelte barátját, amint az az anyanyelvén gügyögve répadarabokat dugdos be nekik a rácson.

Ez a kép legalább otthonos volt és állandó.

 

*

 

Maga sem tudta igazán, hogy mi történt; a versenyeken valahogy mindig kiesett, mit is csinált pontosan, általában utólag nézte vissza a videókon, hogy lássa a hibáit, hogy min kell még javítania.

A csúnya esés ellenére aranyat nyert, és a fájdalom csak akkor szakadt rá igazán, amikor lejött a jégről. Ahogy ellátták, a fájdalomcsillapító eltompította az agyát is, és Yuuri csukott szemmel feküdt az ágyon. A bokáján valami tompa érzés ült.

Hallgatózott.

Pár nap alatt rendbe fog jönni a rándulás; szerencséje volt, hogy ennyivel megúszta. Ha egy kicsit más szögben esett volna, akár csont is tört volna, és akkor ülhet a fenekén az egész szezonban, az pedig az ő korában megölné a karrierjét. Így is figyelnie kell magára, nem lehet könnyelmű.  
Nem mondtak olyasmit, amit eddig ne tudott volna. A térde is lüktetett egy kicsit ott, ahol ráesett. Biztosan lesz egy-két szép kék-zöld foltja – csak a szokásos.

Fáradt volt.

 

~*~

 

Viktor a készülés hevében szinte el is felejtette nézni a híreket. Reggeltől estig rohant, a menzán evett (a hűtő otthon üres volt), elvitte Makkachint sétálni, aztán általában bezuhant az ágyba. Néha még chatelt előtte Chrisszel, habár már nem olyan éjszakába nyúlóan, mint korábban; mindketten gőzerővel készültek az Európa bajnokságra.

És megérte, mert Viktor aranyat nyert, Chris pedig ezüstöt legyőzve ezzel Michele Crispinót és Emil Nekolát. Büszke volt magukra, az edzőik is rájuk, és azt kívánta, bár meg tudná ezt mutatni Yuurinak, aki a bankett óta nem jelentkezett.

Viktor először azt hitte, elfoglalt; hiszen ő is alig ír a barátainak, valamikor csak egy hét múlva válaszol, előfordul. De Yuuri még januárban sem írt, Viktor reménykedett egy jókívánságban az Európa bajnokságra; mindhiába. Persze tudta már korábbról, mennyire inaktív médiában; a képek róla a Google-ban a versenyekről és az interjúkról származtak, vagy éppen az Instagramról, mert Yuuri legjobb barátja (a szeretője? ez mindig elgondolkoztatta, a két férfi olyan közel volt egymáshoz minden egyes képen, és Viktort ettől az utóbbi időben féltékenység fogta el) szenvedélyes fotós volt, és Viktor évek óta követte az oldalát. Chulanont elhivatott volt abban, hogy Katsuki Yuurinak legyen nyoma az interneten, és pár hetente mindig hozott valami új lesifotót róla vagy éppen szelfit vele, amiért a rajongók nagyon hálásak voltak. Most azonban még mintha ő is visszafogta magát, és Viktor elmerengett azon, vajon ennek a kutya balesete-e az oka. Yuuri hivatalos profilja szinte csak képekkel volt tele Sora-chanról. Viktor követte Yuuri két másik korcsolyázó barátját is, Leo de la Iglesiát és Ji Guanghongot is, de ők általában inkább egymással posztoltak szelfiket. Guanghong költözni készült Leóhoz Kaliforniába, és habár nyilvánosan sosem mondták ki, de valahogy ők voltak azok a pár, akikről mindenki tudta, hogy együtt vannak. Talán Phichitnek van csak monopóliuma a közös képek fölött Yuurival.

Összevesztek volna?

Viktor persze csak az interjúkból, és a legutóbbi bankettről ismerte Yuurit, de nem tűnt túl haragtartónak.

Chris február tizenharmadikán este küldött egy cikket neki azzal a kommenttel, hogy sajnálja.

_Yuuri Katsuki visszalép a Négy Kontinensről és a Világbajnokságról is_ , állt a cikk elején, és Viktor többször is hitetlenkedve végigolvasta az első bekezdéseket, mert egyszerűen nem fogta fel, hogy ez megtörténik. Az okot nem írták, de a rajongói fórumokon már spekuláltak, hogy megsérült, és Viktor legalább két órát arra pazarolt el a szabadnapjából, hogy az egyik témában védte Yuurit álnéven, hogy még nem öregedett ki. Nem érezte jobban utána magát, és amikor a versenyt nézte, önkéntelenül Yuurit kereste a versenyzők között és a tömegben is.

A medálosztó ceremóniát már meg se nézte, hiába ujjongott neki Chris Chulanont első négy kontinensi aranya miatt.

\- Azért van előnye annak is, hogy Katsuki visszalépett – jegyezte meg Georgi egy fárasztó edzés után. – Végre nekünk is van esélyünk az aranyra.

Viktor nem felelt, csak két napig levegőnek nézte Georgit; ő ezt nem értheti. Nem ő üldözte éveken keresztül Yuurit a dobogókon, hogy aztán alig pár ponttal lemaradva álljon alatta, mindig csak alatta, mert Yuuri szintje elérhetetlennek tetszett.

Viktor abban az évben először nyert a világbajnokságon, de az aranyérem nehéz volt a nyakában, a mosolya hamis, mert végig azt remélte, hogy Yuuri mégis ott lesz, és kiáll ellene. Meglepetés-produkció szabályellenesen, csak egy vicc volt, hogy nem vesz részt.

Dühítette, hogy csak így, egyszerűen feladta az egész sportot, és féltékeny volt, amikor Phichit Chulanont kirakott vele egy szelfit, ami alatt az állt, mennyire büszke a frissen mesterdiplomázott Yuurira.

Talán a tanulás miatt vette ki a szezon második felét. Talán úgy volt vele, hogy meghagyja az idei aranyat Viktornak – mert tényleg úgy érezte, mintha most az ölébe hullott volna, hiába tudta a józan esze, mennyit dolgozott érte. Christophe elküldte a francba, amikor kifejtette neki ezt az elméletet, és megígérte, hogy ha tényleg ilyen könnyűnek érezte az egészet, akkor vele fog jeget egyengetni következő szezonban, mert ez a dolga a legjobb barátjaként.

Legalább Oroszország és Yakov elégedettek voltak vele. Ünnepelték, és az aranyért kapott pénzből visszajött az, amit még december végén, mintegy szülinapi ajándékként könnyedén elköltött egy csak odafelé szóló repjegyre Japánba. Nem is tudta, mit gondolt, amikor ilyesmit intézett magának; talán azért elmehetne szétnézni kicsit az országban, kell lennie még egy kedvező visszaútnak, nem fog ártani a kikapcsolódás, mielőtt beleveti magát a következő szezonba.

A következő szezon… biztos keményebb lesz, mint az idei így, hogy Yuri Plisetsky is az ellenfelei között lesz. Látta nap mint nap, mit művel a jégen: tömény energia és fiatalság, és Viktornak még az ő korában sem volt annyi állóképessége, mint neki. Még a hajlékonyságát is szenvedés volt megtartani, a Biellmann-forgása már rég nem volt az igazi, Yuri mindig piszkálta is érte, hogy ne erőltesse azt, ami nem megy.

Volt egy-két ötlete programtémákra, de mind nevetségesen hangzott. Csábítás? Elhagyott szerető? Nem akar úgy hangzani, mint Georgi, aki havonta más lány miatt sír. Próbált különböző asszociációk alapján zenéket keresni, indokolatlanul sokáig kínozta magát flamencókkal, amik arra az elvarázsolt éjszakára emlékeztetették, amit Yuurival töltött Szocsiban.

Miért nem hívja most sem? Nem elég jó neki világbajnokként sem? Mit kell még tennie, hogy észrevegye? Esetleg pózoljon neki meztelenül, és küldje el postán a képeket? Hiszen akkor este akarta, akkor mi változott?

Talán eljátszotta a lehetőségét, amikor visszautasította a közeledését a hotelszobában. Ugyan mégis miből fizetné egy világbajnok műkorcsolyázó edzői díját? Viktor tudta, hogy romlottak az erkölcsei, amiért kérdés nélkül összefeküdne vele, ha ez lenne az ár, sőt anélkül is. Tud természetiben fizetni, tiszta sor, Yuurinak csak kérnie kell. Ha hívná, odaállíthatna elé ezzel a javaslattal és…

Nem. Gondolkoznia kell. A rossz döntései mindig a hirtelen jött ötleteiből származnak, és könnyen lehetséges, hogy Yuuri józanon még csak felé se nézne, vagy haragszik rá, amiért visszautasította, és most az eltűnésével bünteti. Valami okosabb tervet kell kiötölnie, ha azt akarja, hogy Yuuri az edzője legyen.

És akkor talált a tökéletes zenére: Eros. Ha kell, majd elcsábítja a jégen, akár nőies jegyeket is bevet, ha ez az esete Yuurinak. Kevesen vannak igazán a sport csúcsán, el fog jutni hozzá az üzenete. A felgyülemlett csalódottságból és frusztráltságból olyan csábító táncot alkot, aminek senki sem fog tudni ellenállni. Ahelyett, hogy Yuuriról áradozott vagy panaszkodott volna a többieknek, a kreativitásba öltötte az energiáit, ami kifizetődőnek tetszett; Yakov még motyogott is arról az orra alatt, hogy mennyire örül, hogy végre komolyan veszi az edzést így, hogy van egy megvédendő világbajnoki aranyérme.

Viktor sejtette, mennyire dühös lesz, amikor majd felbontja vele a szerződést, de egyelőre nem idegesítette magát ezen.

 

~*~

 

\- Nem fogod megbánni, Yuuri – ígérte vidáman Phichit, és Yuuri kivételesen nyugodt volt, mert most nem a bajkeverő vigyor ült az arcán. – Csak mi leszünk, Guanghong és Leo.

\- Akkor minek vettél ennyi sört? – pislogott bizonytalanul a konyha sarkába, ahol egy nagy rekesszel volt az italból. Biztos volt benne, hogy barátaik is hoznak majd alkoholt, ha már vendégségbe jönnek. Guanghongot amúgy is ritkábban látta, lévén a fiú pekingi volt, de az utóbbi időben elkezdte intézni a papírokat, hogy összeköltözhessen Leóval, és amilyen gyakran ideje és pénztárcája engedte, elrepült hozzá látogatóba. Most kell még kihasználni a lehetőséget a találkozásra; elvégre miatta senki sem fog Japánba repülni.

\- Nyugi, majd leállítunk, ha nem bírnál magaddal.

\- Ehh – nyögte Yuuri; pontosan tudta, hogy ezt mit jelent. Kínos fotók sorozata, illuminált állapotban sokkal beszédesebb volt, és ilyenkor egyszerűen kifaggatták mindenről, amit józanon nem mondott volna el. Nem mintha sok kínos titka lett volna.

De végül is, ha a lakásból nem engedik ki, akkor nem lehet nagy baj. Még hideg van, nem valószínű, hogy akármelyikük is kitalálná, hogy poén lenne kimenni az utcára mászkálni az éjszaka közepén. Nem mintha Sora-chan nélkül lett volna kedve csak úgy cél nélkül sétálni.

Míg Phichit a konyhában tevékenykedett, körbenézett a lakásban, hogy minden rendben van-e a vendégek fogadásához. Már kitakarítottak, de Phichit elég rendetlen volt, és hajlamos volt néha már rögtön szétdobálni a holmijait, hogy aztán amikor Yuuri elpakolt, számon kérje, mit hova rakott. Cserébe viszont általában ő főzött magukra vacsorát. Ez egy jól megszokott, bejáratott rendszer volt, és Yuuri el sem tudta képzelni, mi lesz vele otthon.

Mert döntött – hazamegy. Befejezte az egyetemet, és habár az orvosa azt mondta, rendben lesz a térde és az ízületei, nem érezte magát arra késznek, hogy visszamenjen a jégre versenyezni. Mindenki rá akarta beszélni; Celestino azt mondta, még fontolja meg, egyáltalán nem öreg, és komoly sérülése végül is nem volt, ha vigyáz magára, akkor még pár éven keresztül minden probléma nélkül sportolhat versenyszerűen. Phichit hetente legalább egyszer panaszkodott, hogy mi lesz vele a magányos hotelszobákban, holott neki tényleg tengernyi barátja van, akik közül mindig elérhető valaki, hogy szórakoztassa. Persze szerette Phichitet, de néha, amikor igazán felülkerekedett rajta a szorongása, hajlamos volt azon gondolkozni, vajon mit kedvelhet benne, hiszen szinte egymás szöges ellentétei voltak. Phichit még akkor sem tört le igazán, amikor megsérült, és egy teljes szezonon keresztül a fenekén kellett ülnie – inkább kihasználta az alkalmat, ismerkedett és blogba fogott, ami azóta egy összetartó kis közösséggé nőtte ki magát.

Hiányozni fog neki Phichit nyüzsgése, ha hazament.

A gondolataiból a csengő riasztotta fel, és mivel Phichit még mindig el volt foglalva a vacsorájukkal, ő ment ajtót nyitni.

\- Gratulálok a diplomádhoz! – vetette magát Guanghong a nyakába. Yuurit mindig meglepte, mennyi erő van az annyival kisebb kínai korcsolyázóban, és most is kicsit hátratántorodott az ölelés hevétől. A Guanghong cipelte szatyrok a hátának ütődtek, de a fiú csak akkor engedte el, amikor Leo megkopogtatta a vállát.

\- Hagyd levegőhöz jutni – nevetett halkan, és ő csak fél karral ölelte meg, mivel nála még több zacskó volt. Indulás előtt talán megint összevitatkoztak azon, ki mennyit cipel. – Én is gratulálok.

Leo már annyira megszokta a járást náluk, hogy rá se kellett szólni, hogy levegye a bejáratban a cipőjét. Yuuri előre kikészített nekik egy-egy pár házipapucsot, amire Guanghong mindig olyan irigy volt a puhaságukért.

Phichit pont egy olyan kritikus részén tartott a főzésnek, hogy nem tudott ellépni a tűzhelytől, ezért a vendégek felé nyújtózott, hogy legyenek szívesek odajárulni hozzá az üdvözlő ölelésükért. A fiúk előtte még ledobták az asztalra, amit hoztak, Leo levette a felsőpolcról a tálkákat a rágcsálnivalónak, míg Guanghong kibontogatta az ételhordókat.

\- Nem kellett volna, srácok – tördelte a kezét Yuuri zavartan.

\- Dehogynem, az utolsó közös esténken muszáj kicsit kirúgnunk a hámból – kacsintott rá Leo, s mint kiderült tequilát is hozott. Yuuri egy sóhajjal törődött bele, hogy mégis le fog részegedni barátai jóvoltából.

 

*

 

Fél órával később már szétfetrengték a megágyazott kanapét. Yuuri próbált egy pohár tequila után megállni, és inkább egy sörös üveget ölelgetett magához nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy az ital felmelegszik és pocsék lesz, de a többiek már jócskán túl voltak a harmadik körön is, és Guanghong gátlásait olyan szinten feloldotta az alkohol, hogy a szemük láttára nyalta le Leo kezéről a sót. A citromszeletekről már amúgy se tudták, melyik kié. Phichit lemaradt a nagy pillanatról, de azóta végig a kezében volt a telefonja, és azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy minél szuggesztív szelfiket küldjön Seung-gilnek. Az a tény egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy Dél-Koreában pillanatnyilag délelőtt van. Yuuri nem tartotta számon, milyen hosszúkás tárgyakat mentett meg Phichit kezei közül, amik túl közel kerültek a szájához, ahogy demonstrálni próbálta, mit szeretne csinálni legközelebb, ha találkozik párjával.

Nem emlékezett rá, mikor kapcsolták be a tévét; nem is figyelt arra, mi megy benne pontosan, csak egy zenecsatorna poplistája ment háttérzajnak. Leo néha megjegyzéseket tett a hangtechnikára, ha éppen nem volt elfoglalva a szája Guanghonggal.

Yuuri örült barátai boldogságának, de közben azért valahogy keserédes is volt az egész. A többiek mind fiatalabbak voltak nála, mégis stabil párkapcsolatban álltak, még ha a távolság meg is nehezítette a dolgukat. Ő pedig itt ül huszonhét éves fejjel, ötlete sincs, hol telepedjen le, hogy alkalmas-e valamire a jégen kívül, hogy nem csak Japán nyerőgépe.

Az aranyérmek nem boldogítanak. Az aranyérmek nem mondják meg, mit csináljon, ha már nem képes ugrani a szétkopott ízületeivel, és az aranyérmei nem tudják megölelni vagy megfogni a kezét, ha magányos.

Mielőtt még túlságosan is belelovallta volna magát a gondolataiba, Phichit feje a vállára bukott, és onnan pislogott rá laposakat. A tusa elkenődött, de túl pityókás volt ezt észrevenni.

\- Idáig hallom a fogaskerekeidet. Ki vele!

\- Egy részem nem akar hazamenni – vallotta be. – De akkor mi mást csinálhatnék?

\- Én sem akarom, hogy hazamenj, Yuuri – szorította meg a vállát Phichit. – Hé, mi lenne, ha mégis itt maradnál? Ciao Ciaónak úgy is szüksége lenne egy segédre, biztos nem bánná, ha felvetnéd az ötletet. Aztán még az is lehet, hogy leszel eléggé formában egy új szezonhoz.

\- Évek óta nem voltam otthon – rázta meg a fejét, mire Phichit csak jobban szorította, hogy ne mocorogjon feleslegesen a párnája. – Ideje lesz hazamenni.

\- Most hogy mondod… nekem is kellene. Szeretem Amerikát, de otthon mindig megy a balhé, hogy külföldön edzek. És nagyon unalmas lesz nélküled Detroit.

\- Ugyan már, rengeteg más, izgalmas barátod van.

Phichit belecsípett az oldalába, mire Yuuri megugrott majdnem a mellettük szunyókáló Guanghong-Leo duóra esve. – De egyik sem te. Mégis kivel fogok rúdtáncolni járni?

\- Majd találsz másik áldozatot.

\- Ez gonosz volt, Yuuri, magadtól jöttél.

\- Miután megzsaroltál – forgatta meg a szemét, de nem tudta leplezni a mosolygást. Jó délutánok voltak azok, amikor Phichittel tekeregtek a rúdon, habár biztos volt benne, hogy sosem lesz hasznára tánctudásának ezen része. Viszont volt egy olyan tagadhatatlan előnye, hogy mindenhol nagyon megizmosodott – már a testalkatához képest –, és gond nélkül emelgetett akár nála kétszer nagyobb embereket is.

\- De élvezted.

\- Jó, rendben, egy kicsit.

\- Nagyon – vigyorgott Phichit. – Látod, fogalmam sincs, mi lesz velem nélküled. Azért majd meglátogatsz?

\- Igyekszem – biccentett komolyan.

\- És nem csak itt, Bangkokba is meg vagy hívva természetesen, vagy akárhová, ahol éppen lakom. Mindig lesz neked egy szabad kanapém. Vagy cipősdobozom.

Yuurit annyira meghatotta a törődés, hogy halkan vihogni kezdett, aztán elszorult a szíve. Pár nap múlva már csak a volt lakótársa lesz Phichit.

\- Te is jöhetsz hozzánk. Akár nyáron is, Celestino biztos elengedne, vagy akár ő is eljöhet…

\- Ez tetszik! Hé… megcsinálhatnánk azt a nagy, közös gálát is, amit már mióta tervezünk.

\- Hát… azt azért még meglátjuk.

\- Naa, Yuuri, mikor máskor lenne neked jó? Mindenfelől meghívnánk a korcsolyázókat, még ha nem is mindenki tudna eljönni, akkor is tök poén lenne. És képzeld el a rajongók reakcióit!

Még sokáig beszélgettek a jövőbeli terveikből; hogy örökkön örökké barátok lesznek, Phichit poénkodott azzal, hogy ha nem sikerülne betöltenie a Yuuri hagyta űrt a sportban, majd elmegy hörcsögöket tenyészteni, és Yuuri lesz az értékesítője, világuralomra fognak törni ketten az aranyos kis állatok segítségével (így is Phichit követőinek fele a hörcsögök miatt volt ott). Phichit belediktált még két üveg sört, és végül egymásnak dőlve, üvegekkel az ölükben nyomta el az álom. Guanghong odabökdöste hozzájuk Leót, amikor felkelt hajnalban, és lőtt egy képet róluk, amit aztán posztolt jó pár szívecskével és szomorú szmájlival.

Az egyik legkedveltebb bejegyzése lett.

 

*

 

Yuuri a nyüzsgésre ébredt, habár barátai magukhoz képest még visszafogták magukat, és viszonylag halkak voltak. Eléggé ki volt száradva a torka, így a reggelt azzal kezdte, hogy egy fél üveg vizet megivott, hogy egyáltalán meg tudjon szólalni. Guanghong és Leo persze nem látszottak másnaposnak, ahogy kicsit álmoskásan, de vidáman reggeliztek az esti maradékból. Phichit a tapasztalatai alapján egyszerűen csak nem mutatta jelét a macskajajnak, és a konyhapultra feküdve telefonált Seung-gillel, aki a hangszínéből ítélve éppen leszidta.

\- Már megmondtam párszor, hogy ne küldj olyan képeket, amikor tudod, hogy edzésen vagyok – morogta. – Tudod, milyen merevedéssel korcsolyázni?

Guanghong majdnem megfulladt, ahogy teli szájjal felprüszkölt a nevetéstől. Leo vigyorogva hátba veregette.

\- Van ott még valaki?

\- Valld be, hogy tetszett – dorombolta elégedetten Phichit. – És igen, amúgy ki vagy hangosítva, mert lusta vagyok a fülemhez tartani a telefont.

\- Vagy csak túl másnapos – szúrta közbe Yuuri, ahogy áthajolt a feje fölött kezet mosni a mosogatóban.

\- Miért nem állítottad le, Katsuki?

\- Próbáltál már leállítani egy részeg Phichitet? – Megvárta Seung-gil horkanását a vonal másik végén. – Na, látod. Amúgy azt nem hagytam, hogy leszopja a sörösüveget.

\- Gratulálok, igazán figyelemre méltó teljesítmény, exvilágbajnok.

Guanghong újra felvinnyogott a nevetéstől, bár legalább most nem evett közben – az túl veszélyes lett volna. Phichit viszont felszisszent.

\- Hé, te se vagy jobb részeg.

\- De nekem legalább nincs közben telefon a kezemben.

\- Ja, mert éppen a nadrágomban van, sokkal jobb.

Guanghong ezen a ponton borult az asztalra a nevetéstől; ha Yuuri nem ismerte volna, bizonyára elgondolkozott volna, vajon mi lehetett a reggeli kávéjában, de az évek tapasztalatából tudta, hogy inkább csak aznapos, még alvás után is.

\- Szobára, fiúk! – rikkantotta Leo, míg párja egyetértően csapott a karjára.

\- Komolyan, én se akarom hallgatni – forgatta a szemét Yuuri.

Phichit nevetgélve búcsúzott el vendégeiktől, mindenki (még Yuuri is, pedig ő még maradt) kapott egy nyálas puszit az arcára, majd kijelentette, hogy elmegy aludni, jó éjszakát. Seung-gil még a vonalban volt.

Yuuri tudta, hogy legalább fél óráig el fogja kerülni a szobáját, és a lehető leghangosabban fogja bömböltetni a rádiót, míg végeznek.

Mire végzett a reggelivel, Leóék már szedelőzködni kezdtek, és mindketten szorosan megölelték az ajtóban.

\- Azért remélem, hogy nézőként eljössz pár versenyre – jegyezte meg Leo.

\- Vagy beugorhatnál a gálára – egészítette ki Guanghong.

\- Igyekszem – mondta. _De nem ígérek semmit_ , tette hozzá gondolatban. Maga sem tudta, mit fog csinálni az elkövetkezendő hónapokban.

\- Jó utat, Yuuri.

Amint elmentek, Yuuri még hangosabbra csavarta a rádiót, míg arra gondolt, hogy még az is hiányozni fog a Phichittel való együttélésből, hogy túlságosan is sokat tud a szexuális életéről.

 

*

 

Celestinótól még aznap délután búcsúzott el, miután összeszedte magát annyira, hogy vállalhatóan nézett ki a búcsúparti után. A férfi is biztosította róla, hogy bármikor visszajöhet látogatóba, persze a legjobban annak örülne, ha visszajönne versenyezni, mert még nem áldozott le a csillaga, és az orvosok is azt mondták, hogy most már biztonságosan terhelheti az egész testét. Yuuri csak udvariasan és fáradtan mosolyogva hallgatta az egészet, míg azon merengett, vajon hányszor fogja még ezt hallani.

Miért nem gondol arra senki, hogy talán már kiégett? Talán jobb hagyni a fiatalokat kibontakozni.

Phichit vitte ki a reptérre, és vezetés közben végig csapongva hadart mindenről, ami csak eszébe jutott. Yuuri átlátott rajta; ez nem az izgatott-boldog hadarása volt, hanem az ideges, amikor el akarja terelni valami kellemetlenről a figyelmet – most éppen a búcsúzásról. Yuuri egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy nem kell gondolkoznia.

Egészen a biztonsági ellenőrzésig ott maradt vele, aztán szinte el sem akarta engedni, amikor utoljára összeölelkeztek, és Yuurinak úgy kellett eltolnia magától. Felrakodta a kézipoggyászát a görgős szalagra, és egészen addig integetett Phichitnek, míg a véletlenszerű ellenőrzés be nem csipogott, és félre kellett állnia, hogy mintát vegyenek a tenyeréről.

Míg arra várt, hogy bemondják a járatát, a boltokat járta nyugtalanságában, és apró szuveníreket vett a családnak. A repülőn ablak mellé kapott helyet, és addig figyelte felülről Detroitot, ami évekig az otthona volt, míg a város el nem tűnt a felhők dunyhájában.

Azért megpityeregte egy kicsit Amerikát.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Ki követ el éppen szakmai öngyilkosságot, mert még nincs negyedik fejezet? ÉN.)  
> Yuuri hazaérkezik Hasetsuba, és elgondolkozik a lehetőségein, majd Viktor is elindul hozzá, hogy meglepje és beváltassa az ígéretet, amit tett neki Yuuri a banketten. 
> 
> Amúgy ma egész tevékeny voltam, mert lefordítottam a második fejezetet, szóval amint letisztáztam és átírtam a nyersfordítást, várható az Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Achesből is friss. ^^

Különös volt azzal a tudattal japán földre lépni, hogy most végleg hazajött. Nem volt sok csomagja, a nélkülözhető holmijait eladta vagy elajándékozta, amire pedig még feltétlen szüksége volt, azt előre hazaküldte.

Kicsit hűvösnek látszott odakint az idő, így rögtön magára is kapta a dzsekijét, és felhúzta a maszkját az arca elé. A vonatúton Hasetsuba majdnem elszunyókált, holott a repülőn végig aludt, mert elringatta a felhők látványa – nem csodálkozott, Amerikában épp most volt éjszaka, a teste ahhoz szokott, hogy ilyenkor alszik.

Szülővárosában megújult állomás fogadta – a régi feliratok és a környék ismerős volt, de a hely jelentős modernizáláson esett át, és Yuuri érdeklődve bújt elő kapucnija és maszkja rejtekéből.

És az egyik falon szembejött egy plakát önmagáról.

Ó, számíthatott volna erre. A mellette lévő utasra lesett, de az éppen azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a táskájában turkáljon, és nem úgy tűnt, hogy felismerte volna, hogy ő van a képen. Persze elég átlagosan néz ki, most ráadásul a szemébe lóg a haja, ha mázlija van, akkor ezek után is teljesen el tud vegyülni…

Csakhogy a váróban ott ült Minako, és egy fehér zászlót lengetett a nevével.

\- Yuuri! – integetett neki a nő. – Azt hittem, sose érsz ide, már vagy egy órája várunk a lányokkal.

Az eddig egymással sutyorgó három egyforma lányka felkapta a fejét, és Yuuri felismerni vélte gyermekkori barátai gyerekeit. Öt-hat évesek lehettek, amikor utoljára látta őket élőben, és Yuuri még mindig nem tudta volna megkülönböztetni őket, ha nem hordják máshogy a hajukat. Ha lehetséges volt, akkor még izgágábbak voltak, és rögtön lerohanták őt a kérdéseikkel.

\- Yuuri, igaz, hogy visszavonulsz?

\- Miért nem vettél részt a világbajnokságon?

\- Aláírod a DVD-t a programjaiddal?

A sikongatásukkal se perc alatt felhívták magukra a figyelmet, és Yuuri nemsokára izgatott embertömeg közepén találta magát, akik valamiért mind kíváncsiak voltak rá még akkor is, ha azt se tudták, hogy a műkorcsolyát eszik-e vagy isszák. Elvégre tett róla, hogy mindenki ismerje a nevét Japánban. Minako szeme veszélyesen villant, amikor menekülő utat keresett.

_Semmi gond. Mély levegő, meg tudod csinálni._ Ők csak a rajongói, nem a híréhes sajtó, az szerencsére nem neszelte meg, hogy most jön haza. Csak úgy záporoztak rá így is a kérdések, hogy ezek szerint mégis úgy döntött, hogy hazai földön, hazai edzőnél fog edzeni, milyen programmal rukkol elő következőnek, nem tudná-e megtanítani a gyerekét korcsolyázni, és Yuuri keze egészen begörcsölt az aláírásoktól, míg az arcára műmosoly fagyott.

Minako végül higgadt profizmussal megmentette a tömegtől mondván, hogy minden kérdésre választ fognak kapni a sajtókonferencián a jövő héten, addig is hagyják Yuurit pihenni, elvégre fáradt a hosszú úttól.

Yuuri csak örült, hogy nem jött elő komolyabban a tömegfóbiája.

\- Köszönöm, Minako-sensei – hajolt meg felé –, de nem kellett volna kijönnöd elém.

\- Ugyan már – legyintett a nő –, gondolod, hogy kihagyom a kedvenc tanítványom hazatértét? – Átvette tőle az egyik bőröndöt. – Mindenki nagyon izgatott.

\- Tényleg akarsz sajtókonferenciát tartani, vagy csak kitaláltál valamit?

Minako felháborodottan szusszantott. – Természetesen. Mit gondolsz, hogy csak úgy lógva hagyhatod a rajongóidat? Így is haragszom rád az inaktivitásod miatt, nem erre tanítottalak. Van öt napod kitalálni, mit mondasz. Ti pedig – bökött hirtelen a lányokra, akik újra egymással pusmogtak – nem posztoltok semmit sem a netre, világos?

\- Már késő – vigyorgott a rózsaszíngumis elővillantva elől hiányzó fogait.

\- Anyukátok hallani fog róla.

\- Persze, mert anyukánk a pletykáinkból él.

Yuuri rezignált sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy mire hazaér, tele lesz üzenettel. Hacsak véletlen bekapcsolva nem hagyja a repülőgépmódot. Esetleg elfelejti feltölteni a telefonját, ez még jobb.

Akinek kell, az úgy is tudja, hogy hazajött.

A fáradtságtól egészen összefolyt az autózás hazafelé; félúton kirakták a Nishigori-ikreket, és amint a lányokat hallótávolságon kívül tudták, és újra úton voltak, Minako Yuuri pillantását kereste a visszapillantó-tükörben.

\- Hogy van a térded?

\- Honnan…?

\- Gyakorlott a szemem – felelte élesen bevéve a kanyart. – Tudom, mit kell nézni.

\- Már rendben van, semmim se fáj – felelte gyorsan, mert tudta, hogy hiábavaló lenne Minako kérdezősködése alól kihúzódzkodni. Gyorsabban túl lesz rajta, ha engedelmesen válaszolgat. – Az orvosok azt mondták, minden rendben van.

Minako röviden biccentett. – És te hogy érzed?

Az őszinte válasz az lett volna, hogy ő maga se tudja. Múlthéten volt korcsolyázni zárás után, amikor már mindenki hazament (Celestino odaadta neki még régebben a kulcsot), és úgy érezte, az ugrások rendben vannak, nem fájt semmije, de kicsit azért még tartott tőle, hogy rásérül.

\- Azt hiszem, rendben vagyok.

_Rendben leszek._

\- Még visszajöhetsz, Yuuri. Támogatunk, akárhogy is döntesz.

 

~*~

 

Viktor hitetlenkedve meredt a cikk főcímére.

_Yuuri Katsuki személyes okokból visszavonul._

Nem. Ez nem lehet igaz. Mindez csak egy rossz álom, amiből mindjárt felébred, és akkor még nem is voltak a világbajnokságon. Az aranya azonban még akkor is a szekrényben függött, amikor megcsípte magát.

Yuuri nem mondott annál konkrétabb okot, mint hogy szeretne egy kis időt szánni magára, elvégre az idegei sosem voltak az igaziak, és közben a szülővárosában fogja edzeni az utánpótlást, ha éppen nem a szülei vállalkozásába segít be. Viktor végignézte a japán nyelvű sajtótájékoztatót, amihez egyértelműen nem volt elég nyelvtudása, angol felirat pedig még nem volt hozzá, így csak nagy vonalakban értette a beszélgetést.

Yuuri, amint inkább az edzők között ül. Hogy lehetséges ez? Ez csak egy gonosz tréfa, amibe valahogy az egész környezetét belevonták. Ha így haladnak, Katsuki Yuuri előugrik az ágya alól, és az arcába fogja kiabálni, hogy meglepetés, kéri vissza az aranyát.

De hiába hitegette magát, ez volt az igazság. Yuuri immár nem az ellenfele.

A cikk végére csatoltak egy videót, amiben Yuuri röviden arról beszélt, mit fog csinálni a városában, majd felvették, amint apró, talán még óvodás gyerekekkel foglalkozik, köröket rónak a pályán, majd szlalomoznak a kirakott akadályok körül. És Yuuri felszabadultabbnak tűnt, mint valaha, ahogy gyengéd mosollyal vezette a gyerekeket, vagy kézen fogta őket segítségül.

Viktor még sosem volt féltékeny gyerekekre, de ez a pillanat is eljött.

Volt még egy videó, ahol üres volt a pálya, és csak Katsuki korcsolyázott magában; Viktor emlékezett egy interjúból, hogy a stressz levezetéseként is gyakorol, nem véletlen, hogy a világ legjobbja lett.

Alatta nem szólt zene, csak az hallatszódott, ahogy a korcsolya éle a jeget szántja, de Viktor mégis azonnal felismerte a programot.

_Stammi vicino._

Mi ez a kegyetlen vicc? Fel se hívja, levegőnek nézi, helyette gyerekeket tanít, erre pont az ő programját választja gyakorolni? Miért nem tudja mondjuk a legjobb barátját utánozni?

Viktor próbálta kritikus szemmel nézni, de Yuuri korcsolyázása pont olyan tökéletes volt, ahogy mindig is, és kétségtelenül ő táncolta jobban a programját.

Miért akarja még visszavonultában is megalázni?

Vagy ez egy hívás lenne? Így teszteli, hogy eljön-e magától hozzá, hogy kikövetelje a neki járó tanítást?

Talán mégsem volt akkora hülyeség megajándékozni magát szülinapjára egy Japánba szóló repülőjeggyel.

Egy tizedmásodperc se kellett neki, hogy megfogalmazódjon benne végleges döntése: tényleg felül arra a gépre, és maga mögött hagyja Oroszországot. Ha siet, még rendes költöztetést is tud intézni.

Yakov persze ordított a telefonban, amikor felhívta megkérni, hogy vigye ki a reptérre. Viktor nem egészen értette, mit van úgy oda, hiszen már szerződést bontottak – azt hitte, majd visszakönyörgi magát? Jobban is ismerhetné ennél. 

Elvitte még Makkachint egy utolsó állatorvosi vizsgálatra: szerencsére makkegészséges volt, repülhet ő is. Viktor vidoran ecsetelte neki, mi mindent fognak kipróbálni Japánban, milyen izgalmas lesz Makkachinnak is az új környezet. Nem egyszer járt már a szigetországban, de a versenyek alatt sosem volt igazán ideje felfedezni akármit is vagy gyakorolni a nyelvet, mert mindenki angolul szeretett volna beszélni vele. A kutya barátságos farokcsóválással hallgatta, és általában pont az útban feküdt le, így Viktornak folyton kerülgetnie kellett. Nem különösebben bánta.

Yakov még veszekedett vele egy sort, mielőtt belement volna, hogy kiviszi a Pulkovóra. Az úton egész végig zsörtölődött, hogy Viktor összes rossz döntése közül ez a legrosszabb, és pár hónap múlva sírva fogja visszakönyörögni magát Szentpétervárra. Ha mázlija van, akkor még hely is lesz számára.

Viktor egyik fülén be, a másikon pedig kimentek az edző szavai. Túlságosan is izgatott volt a költözés miatt, hogy magára vegye a zsörtölődést. Majd beletörődik és megnyugszik, túl sokáig úgy sem tud rá haragudni, nem? Úgy is rendszeresen fel fogja hívni Japánból, hogy jelentsen a helyzetéről; valakinek áradoznia kell majd arról, milyen jó edző Yuuri a fiatalkora ellenére.

Mert biztos volt benne, hogy az lesz, csak rá kell nézni arra, ahogy a gyerekekkel bánik. Maga a megtestesült türelem.

Yakov csak morgott, amikor búcsúzóul megölelte és arcon csókolta köszönetként. Viktor már a semminek integetett, ahogy belépett a reptér üvegezett ajtaján. Túl fogja tenni magát azon, hogy elment, mindig megbocsát neki. Megragadta a csomagjait és Makkachin pórázát, és elindult szétnézni felszállás előtt.

_Do svidaniya, Rossiya._

 

~*~

 

Yuuri minden igyekezete ellenére szinte rögtön kidőlt evés után, pedig a családja izgatottan ugrálta közbe. Direkt a kedvenc ételeit főzték hazatérte örömére.

Fura volt újra a régi szobájában aludni. Minden úgy volt, ahogy hagyta, habár az ablak alá odakerült egy polc virágokkal. A sarokba ott volt az előre feladott csomagja is bontatlanul, és a falakon még kint függtek a poszterek a többi korcsolyásról a világ minden tájáról, és Yuuri arra gondolt, hogy fel kellene újítani a falait képekkel a barátairól. Minden arra a félénk tizennyolc éves fiúra emlékeztetett, aki elment Amerikába tanulni – ki hitte volna, hogy tíz évig odalesz? És azt, hogy valóra váltja az álmait, és olimpiai érmei is lesznek?

Kicsit zavarban volt, amikor Hiroko kirakta az összes érmét és trófeáját az étkezői vitrinbe. Anyukája pontosan tudta, hogy ha nem intézkedne, akkor minden egy dobozban porosodna, mert Yuuri magától nem dicsekszik. A hangokból ítélve kicsit meg is ugrott a forgalmuk, a kisvárosban mindenki kíváncsi volt az olimpiai bajnokukra, aki miatt a műkorcsolya az utóbbi időben olyan népszerű sport lett a gyerekek körében.

Az időeltolódást a második napra sikerült megszoknia, habár túlaludta magát, és egészen kótyagos fejjel ébredt. Kicsit feküdt az ágyában, fontolgatta, hogy bekapcsolja a telefonját, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy valószínűleg tele van üzenettel, és inkább elhalasztotta. Miután kiimádkozta magát az ágyból – mostanában túlságosan is nehezen –, felkapta magára a melegítőjét, aminek a nadrágja árulkodón feszült a combján és a fenekén, és halk léptekkel lement a földszintre.

Odalent már szorgoskodott Hiroko: eltette az előző napi újságokat, és újakat rakott ki egy asztalra a sarokban.

\- Ilyen korán? – mosolygott rá meglengetve egy papírt. – Reggelizel velünk, kicsim?

\- Még nem vagyok éhes – rázta meg a fejét, és kicsit bűntudata volt, hogy ezt mondja. A családja bizonyára már várta, hogy időt töltsenek el vele, erre ő visszautasítja őket. – Elmegyek sétálni.

\- Rendben, vigyázz magadra.

Kilépvén az udvarra rögtön tudta, hogy jó döntés volt az edzőcipőjét felvenni: hívogatóan friss levegő volt, tökéletes egy reggeli futáshoz. Az utca végén megállt bemelegíteni, majd elindult; sajnos elfelejtett zenét hozni, így csak a saját légzését és a városka hangjait hallgathatta.

Nehéz volt. Az utóbbi időben csak ímmel-ámmal edzett, és ez bizony meg is látszott az alakján és az állóképességén is, mert most nem bírta végigfutni a megszokott távot. 

Kifulladva állt meg a híd közepén, és a korlátnak támaszkodott, míg normalizálódott a légzése; a sós levegő szokatlan volt Detroit után. Végignézett a folyótorkolaton a tenger felé, csak fél füllel hallotta, hogy valaki ráköszön, mert a víz fölött köröző sirályokat figyelte. Milyen könnyű nekik, csak siklanak a levegőben, ráfekszenek a légáramlatokra, és engedik magukat vinni…

Legalább most a térde nem fáj. Ez azért megkönnyebbülést jelentett. Lehet, hogy igaza van mindazoknak, akik azt mondják, hogy még visszajöhet, de hogyan is mondhatná meg, hogy szünetet akar az örökös rivaldafényből és edzésből?

És a szünet amúgy is mindig a hanyatlás kezdete.

A pihenő után egészen a jégpályáig kocogott, és egy pillanatra fontolgatta, hogy bemegy beköszönni, de akkor a jégre is fel kell mennie, és a saját korcsolyái még becsomagolva pihentek a szobában, a kölcsönzött pedig olyan, mintha egy másik lábat ragasztanának a sajátja helyére. Különben is még bőven nyitás előtt voltak, a kulcsa talán már nem is jó a zárba, mégis mit szólna a Nishigori-család, ha csak úgy betörne…

De legalább az épület nagyon jól nézett ki; úgy tűnt, nem csak őt kapták fel a támogatásokkal, hanem magát a várost is, mert az épület mellett egy tábla jelezte a közelben nem rég épült sportcsarnokot és edzőtermeket. Talán délután, ha újra erre jár, akkor szerezhetne egy bérletet, jót tenne a több mozgás, és aközben kitalálhatná, mit is kezdhetne magával a jövőben. Aztán arra gondolt, hogy ott rögtön megtalálná az összes rajongója, és egyelőre jegelte a témát. Helyette inkább lement a partra, és addig sétált a nedves homokban, a hullámokat alig-alig kikerülve, míg a cipője és a nadrágszára lehetetlenül össze nem koszolódott tőle.

Tíz óra körül volt, mire hazaért, és direkt a hátsó bejáraton át akart bemenni, hogy elkerülje a vendégeket és a családját, de pechjére Mari éppen akkor osont ki cigizni.

\- Settenkedünk, öcsi? – szólította meg köszönés helyett.

\- Ilyen feltűnő?

Mari félrebiccentette a fejét, ahogy végigmérte. – Minako keresett, elég morcosnak tűnt.

Yuuri felnyögött. Már csak ez hiányzott, éppen csak kipihente az időeltolódást, Minako máris akcióba akar lépni. – Nagyszerű.

\- Én a helyedben minél előbb beszélnék vele, vagy valami, mert úgy sem fogja ráhagyni. – A cigaretta vége felfénylett, ahogy megszívta a végét. – A cipődet nem hagyod itt nekem az ajtóban, azonnal lepucolod. A nadrágot is leveszed, most takarítottam fel, nem fogsz itt nekem mindent összehomokozni.

Yuuri szó nélkül engedelmeskedett; jobb a békesség a nővérével, ha nem akarja, hogy jobb dolga nem lévén beosszák esetleg medencét takarítani, mert úgy is olyan hajlékony, és jó az egyensúlyérzéke csúszós terepen. A szárítóban talált egy másik melegítőt, ami legalább nem szorította annyira, mint az előző, és a konyha felé vette az irányt, mert csak most vette észre, hogy a gyomra folyamatosan korog. Hát persze, még reggelizni is elfelejtett.

A tűzhelynél már ott szorgoskodott és dudorászott az apja, és megígérte neki, hogy azonnal készít neki egy rántottát, csak vigye ki az üveget a hármas asztalhoz, helyezze magát kényelembe, és várjon türelmesen.

És a hármas asztalnál, a tévé előtt persze, hogy Minako ült. Úgy tűnt, ma minden összejátszik ellene, mert Minako arcán nem éppen barátságon kifejezés ült, ráadásul elég erős italt rendelt.

\- Na végre, hogy előkerültél! Vagy húszszor hívtalak, de már megint a telefonod ültél.

\- Ne haragudj – motyogta félrenézve, mire a nő megpaskolta maga mellett a helyet.

\- Csüccs, beszédem van veled.

Yuuri nyelt egyet – ez sosem jelentett jót, legalábbis számára. Minako általában ilyenkor szervezett a háta mögött egy gálát vagy más eseményt, amiről ő az utolsó pillanatban szerzett tudomást, és természetesen már semmiképp sem mondhatott nemet, mert az igen nagy udvariatlanság lenne.

\- Szerveztem egy sajtókonferenciát hétfőre.

\- Olyan korán? – jajdult fel Yuuri, mire Minako szúrósan nézett rá.

\- Mit vártál? Jövő hetet mondtam. Jobb ezen túlesni, meg fogsz könnyebbülni, hidd el.

Ezek szerint van egy hétvégéje kitalálni, mit kezd az életével.

\- Gondolkoztál már azon, mit szeretnél csinálni? – Minako hangszíne végre megenyhült, de ez talán az újonnan töltött fehérbornak volt köszönhető. Yuuri remélte, hogy nem autóval van, mert semmi kedve nem volt vezetni.

\- Nem igazán – vallotta be. – Mármint be tudnék segíteni itthon, könyvelni meg…

Minako szemrehányó pillantása azonnal elhallgattatta. – Komolyan, Yuuri? A világbajnok Katsuki Yuuri könyvelni fog?

Legszívesebben közbeszúrta volna, hogy már nem ő a legfrissebb világbajnok, mert Viktor Nikiforov Oroszországból épp a múlthéten nyerte meg a címet, de tudta, hogy jobb nem megszólalni. A válla megsüllyedt; mindegy, hogy hét vagy huszonhét éves volt, Minako szigorúsága még mindig ugyanolyan hatással volt rá. Elszégyellte magát és bizonytalanná vált, és innentől kezdve balett-tanára könnyedén vezethette.

Nos, talán most tényleg egy útmutatóra van szüksége.

\- Ha tényleg ezt akarod, akkor nem állok az utadba – mondta lassan, megfontoltan –, de szeretném, ha figyelembe vennéd a további lehetőségeidet is. Van más végzettséged is a könyvelőin kívül.

Yuuri csak hümmögött; a nőnek igaza volt, de ez tűnt valahogy a könnyebb, járhatóbb útnak. Ebben a kisvárosban valószínűleg úgy is megvannak a bebiztosított edzők, egyáltalán nem is biztos, hogy valakinek szüksége lenne rá, elvégre még rendes tapasztalata sincs a szakmában.

\- Hasznát tudnám venni egy új tanársegédnek a stúdióban – folytatta Minako. – Sakura babát vár, és hála neked újra népszerű lett a tánc is.

\- Oh… nem is tudtam.

\- Persze ez körülbelül addig adott hely, míg ő otthon van a kicsivel. De azt is hallottam, hogy a jégpályán új edzőket keresnek, hogy tehermentesítsék a mostaniakat, és jobb legyen az oktatás minősége. Csinálhatnád mindkettőt félállásban.

\- Szerinted alkalmas lennék rá?

Minako felhorkant, és Yuuri most jött rá, hogy ezzel elintézett magának egy újabb kioktatást. Szinte már hiányzott ez is. – Mégis milyen kérdés ez? Bármelyik nemzetközi sportszervezet kapva kapna rajtad!

Yuuri zavartan tologatta az alátétet.

Elvárások. Már megint elvárások. Soha nem fog befejeződni.

\- Megígéred, hogy elgondolkozol rajta?

Yuuri megígérte, hogy szabadulhasson a beszélgetéstől.

 

*

 

A szombati próbanap sokkal simábban zajlott, mint várta volna, és ez annak volt köszönhető, hogy mint kiderült, Nishigoriék teljesen átvették a jégpálya vezetését, és nem kellett annyi ismeretlennel beszélnie.

\- Nagyon örülünk, hogy végre hazajöttél hozzánk – veregette meg a vállát Takeshi. – Vedd úgy, hogy ez már az első munkanapod.

\- Köszönöm a bizalmat – biccentett.

\- Elhagyhatod az udvariaskodást – szólt rá Yuuko, ahogy melegen rámosolygott. – Szinte a családhoz tartozol.

Yuuri halványan elpirult, és nagyon örült, hogy ráfoghatja ezt az új, szokatlan helyzetre. Még mindig kínos volt számára, hogy kicsinek és még tiniként is bele volt esve Yuukóba, aki végül Takeshit választotta, mert sosem mondta el valamilyen kifogás miatt, mit is érez iránta. Bár volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Yuuko mindig is tudta. Túl kellene lépnie az ilyen gyerekes dolgain, Yuuko családanya és boldog, és biztosan csak azért dobogtatja meg még mindig a szívét, mert jó barátjaként gondol rá. És most amúgy is az egyik munkaadója lesz.

A pályán épp az iskolásokból álló amatőr hokicsapat játszott, aminek a Nishigori-ikrek is tagjai voltak. A lányok nagyon szerették ugyan a műkorcsolyát, de valami olyan sportot akartak inkább gyakorolni, ahol jobban kiereszthetik az agresszivitásukat. Yuuri csak hangról tudta beazonosítani, éppen merre jár valamelyikük.

Miután a csapat lejött a jégről, még bemutatták pár embernek, akiknek tudta, hogy legalább még egy hónap lesz, mire megjegyzi a nevüket, majd Takeshi megtisztította a jeget. Új, kisebb gyerekekből álló csapat jött, akiknek már úgy mutatták be, mint az edző, aki a szombati napokon fog velük foglalkozni, és különös megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy a gyerekeket nem a címei érdekelték, hanem inkább a fellépő ruháiról kérdezték vagy éppen az országokról, ahol eddig járt. Sokkal könnyebb volt velük beszélgetni, mint a tinédzser vagy felnőtt rajongókkal, és azon kapta magát, hogy lelkesen magyaráz nekik. Fegyelmet sem kellett különösebben tartania, mert a kicsik itták a szavait.

Yuuri hosszú idő óta először tényleg élvezte, amit csinált.

 

*

 

Utálta a sajtótájékoztatókat, de ez is olyasmi volt, amit le kellett tudnia. Nyugalmat erőltetve magára elmondta, hogy igaz a hír, visszavonul edzeni az utánpótlást, ügyesen kivágta magát abból a kérdésből, miért nem vállalja el inkább valamelyik feltörekvő tehetség edzését, és a végén csináltak pár felvételt arról, ahogy a gyerekekkel játszanak, és könnyebb gyakorlatokat végeznek a jégen – semmi bonyolultat, nehogy akárkire is túl nagy nyomás nehezedjen, és idegességében esetleg megsértse magát.

Zárás után izgalom-levezetés gyanánt még magának is lopott egy kis időt, amíg a helyiségeket takarították.

Most már megnyugodhat – van egy biztos munkahelye, holnap megy Minakóhoz, hogy ott is bemutatkozzon a tanítványoknak. Végül is ez izgalmasabb munka, mint a papírhalmok bújása, habár a biztonság kedvéért azért még át fogja nézni a fogadó papírjait, ha az ideje engedi, végül is nem árt még egy szakértő szem…

Engedte, hogy a teste sokszor látott rutinokba vigye.

Az évek során szerzett annyi gyakorlatot, hogy szinte bármelyik ellenfele programját le tudta másolni, ha már látta pár alkalommal. Ez nagyon hasznosnak bizonyult, amikor tanulmányozta a stílusukat, és kereste a gyengepontokat (a sajátjait is). Az utóbbi években ez főleg Viktor Nikiforov programjait jelentette, és Phichit húzta is az agyát, hogy kezd a megszállottjává válni, de addig semmi gond, amíg a King and the Skatert nem akarja elkorcsolyázni előle. Nem mintha ez a veszély fennállt volna, Yuuri már annyiszor látta azt a filmet és a folytatásait (valahogy sose akarták befejezni, és pár évente mindig jött ki valami a sorozathoz), hogy már bőven utálta a sztorit. Erről Phichitnek természetesen nem szólt – még a lelkére vette volna.

A Stammi vicino program koreográfia közepesen nehéz volt, az egyetlen gondja Nikiforov négyszeres flipjével akadt, és mióta a térde rendetlenkedett, nem is igazán mert kísérletezni. Ez volt tulajdonképpen a fiatalabbik egyetlen olyan technikai előnye, amit ő nem tudott. A flip helyett inkább egy ugráskombinációt csinált, és a program végén nem volt olyan hulla fáradt, mint várta volna. Csoda, miket tesz vele már pár nap edzés.

Mire elkorcsolyázta a korábbi idegességét és még további két vetélytárs programját, a fények már csak miatta égtek, és Nishigoriék hagytak egy üzenetet, hogy nyugodtan maradjon addig, ameddig csak akar, de a végén kapcsoljon le minden fényt, és zárja be az ajtókat, ha elhagyja az épületet. Miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy mindenhol lekapcsolta a lámpákat, bezárta a jégpályát és hazasétált.

Másnap reggel arra jutott, hogy akár be is kapcsolhatja a telefonját, hátha valamelyik szülő el akarja érni – és elsőként Takeshi üzenete fogadta, hogy a lányok lefilmezték, amint pont Nikiforov koreográfiáját korcsolyázza, és természetesen a netre is feltöltötték az engedélye nélkül, nagyon sajnálja, de már minden tele van vele. Yuuri nem is válaszolt, csak sóhajtva hátradőlt. Pont még több rivaldafény hiányzott neki.

Megint lesz min csámcsognia a rajongóknak, és el se kellett olvasnia Phichit üzenetét, hogy tudja: egyesek már megint kombinálnak, sőt még össze is boronálják őket. Yuuri nem is értette, honnan indult az egész (hiszen alig beszéltek valamit), de Phichit állítása szerint _shipper_ eik voltak, akik valóságos _shipháború_ kat is vívtak azokkal, akik szerint gusztustalan, amiket élő emberekről írnak, meg amúgy is nézzék meg ezt és ezt és ezt a videót, tuti, hogy nem Viktorral van együtt. Yuuri a maga részéről ezt nem akarta tudni a rajongóról, elég volt az, amit Phichit pletykált neki.

Most viszont ez sem érdekelte; inkább fogta magát, újra kikapcsolta a telefonját, és visszaaludt.

 

*

 

Pár nap múlva elült a videó körüli felhajtás – csak Minako nyaggatta minden egyes adandó alkalommal, hogy egy-két szezonra igenis visszamehetne, de Yuuri addigra már megtanulta elereszteni a füle mellett a megjegyzéseit.

Éppen hazaesett egy különösen fárasztó balettóra után, amikor az udvaron egy hatalmas, barna uszkár üdvözölte; olyasforma volt, mint Sora-chan, Yuuriba kicsit bele is hasított a felismerés fájdalma, de tőle sokkalta nagyobb volt, az ugatása öblösebb, és úgy vetette magát rá, mintha régi barátok lennének. Yuuri megbotlott, és egy fának tántorodott, aztán nevetve megpaskolta az állat nyakát.

\- Hol hagytad a gazdádat?

A kutya csak vakkantott egyet, majd végignyalt a kezén. Yuuri először az utcán nézett körül a gazdája után, de egy árva lélek sem volt odakint. Talán valamelyik vendéghez tartozik.

\- Gyere, megkeressük a gazdádat – intett, és az állat engedelmesen, lógó nyelvvel követte.

A bejáratban majdnem felbukott a felhalmozott bőröndökben, és már elrikkantotta volna magát, hogy mégis mit keres ennyi minden az útban, de ahogy felnézett, az információnál egy nagyon is ismerős alakot látott csevegni az apjával. Toshiya felkapta a fejét a zajra, amit csapott, és a beszélgetőpartnere is arra fordult, széteresztett, hosszú haja lebbent utána.

_Viktor Nikiforov?!_

\- De jó, hogy hazaértél, Yuuri – szólította meg az apja. – A fiatalember téged keres. Hihetetlen, milyen jól beszél japánul…

Yuuri szinte alig hallotta az apja szóáradatát, csak szótlanul meredt vetélytársára, mintha az a semmiből termett volna ott. A kutya farkát csóválva odarohant hozzá, Viktor pedig hozzászökkent, megragadta a kezét inas ujjaival és lelkesen megrázta, ahogy mosolya szinte fülig ért.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy a tanítványod legyek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor megérkezik Yuuriékhoz... :)  
> (Egyébként még mindig utálom a fic címét, deee nincs jobb ötletem rá.)  
> ((A fordításból van egy nyers harmadik fejezet, lassanként azt is tisztázom. ^^)

Viktor úgy érezte, még sosem repült rosszabbul, amikor végre megérkezett Fukuokába. Folyamatos turbulencia, a gép remegett és nyögött, ahogy állandóan megtalálták a viharfelhőket. Az utolsó leszállás előtt még köröztek is a reptér fölött, mire végül megkapták a leszállási engedélyt a rossz időjárási körülmények között – errefelé nagyon ritka volt a hó, főleg áprilisban.

Remélte, hogy az út minősége nem jelzi előre az előtte álló hónapokat.

Ha neki rossz útja volt, akkor el sem tudta képzelni, szegény Makkachin hogy érezhette magát a csomagtérben.

Mire huzamosabb ideig szilárd talajt ért a lába, már több mint huszonnégy órája volt úton átszállásokkal együtt, tizensok órája nem aludt több mint egy órát, és mocskosnak érezte magát az izzadtságtól és az út porától. Kicsit felfrissítette magát, felsőt váltott, és kiérvén a reptérről legalább fél órát dögönyözte az elcsigázott Makkachint, mire elindultak megkeresni a vonatállomást. Korábban próbált online jegyet venni, de az utazástól hulla fáradtan esélytelen volt, hogy elmenjen a kandzsikon, és inkább feladta az egészet. A vonaton elbóbiskolt, de szerencsére pont felriadt Hasetsuban, így nem maradt fent a járaton, hogy elvesszen egy ismeretlen országban.

Az elveszés lehetősége persze így is megvolt. Viktor némileg tanácstalanul forgatta a térképet; a Yu-topia onsen híres volt, és Yuuri végül is meghívta magukhoz, már csak annyit kellett tennie, hogy valahogy eljusson odáig.

Csakhogy ez a város másik felét jelentette, a buszmenetrend kiismerésében pedig nem bízott ennyi utazás után, és nem is akarta a helyet foglalni a rengeteg csomagjával. Összekapta hát az életét és az izgatottan szimatoló Makkachint, és fogott egy taxit. A sofőr szerencsére már névről tudta a címet, hiszen ez volt az egyetlen komoly, rendesen kiépített hévízfürdőhely a városban, az összes többi tönkrement a komoly konkurenciában.

Viktor az udvarias csevegés közben nem tudta tartani a száját, és elújságolta, hogy azért jött, hogy Katsuki Yuuri tanítványa legyen.

\- Ó, jöttek már páran – jegyezte meg a sofőr tört angollal; Viktor hiába akart gyakorolni vele, nem akart japánul beszélni. – Úgy tudom, hogy csak gyerekeket tanít.

\- Meghívott – mondta egy kicsit elbizonytalanodva.

\- Akkor az más.

Viktor hirtelen ideges lett egy kicsit. Alig tudott róla valaki, hogy idejött, főleg nem Katsuki Yuuri, mert Viktor úgy volt vele, hogy meghívta, akkor biztosan emlékezik erre. Yakov ezért is kiabált vele egy külön sort, és még csak vissza sem ölelte rendesen, amikor elbúcsúztak a reptéren. Nem baj, majd ő is megbékél.

Izgult a Yuurival való találkozás miatt. Utoljára a banketten látta, amikor a férfi teljesen el volt ázva, és még csókolóztak is, majd amikor visszautasította, elpityeredett, és fél órán keresztül csak az elpusztult kutyájáról mesélt. Remélte, hogy nem szakítja fel a sebeket Makkachinnal, de képtelen lett volna Oroszországban hagyni a kedvencét. Nem lenne senki, aki vigyázna rá, és amúgy sem tudta, mikor láthatná következőnek. A kutyának hatalmas sokk lenne az elválás, hiszen minden adandó szabadidejét vele töltötte, nem teheti meg azt vele, hogy egyszerűen elhagyja. Aggódott ugyan, hogyan fogja viselni az utazást, de úgy tűnt, Makkachin egész jól kipihente magát a vonatozás alatt.

Majd úgy is alszanak, ha megérkeztek és beszélt Yuurival.

A taxiban kieresztette a haját, és megfésülködött, hogy valamivel jobban nézzen ki; a sötét karikákat a szeme alól úgy sem fogja tudni eltűntetni, látszik, mióta nem aludt rendesen. 

Tíz perc se kellett ahhoz, hogy megérkezzenek az onsenhez; a képeken valahogy sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt az épület, és Viktor vett egy mély lélegzetet, mielőtt belépett volna. Rengeteg holmiját csak úgy kidobálta a sofőr, és miután fizetett, már ott sem volt. Innen nincs visszafordulás.

Semmi gond, elvégre eljutott idáig épségben, semmit sem hagyott el. Akkor mégis mi gond lenne még, miért izgul ennyire? Yuuri többször is hívta (habár sosem józanon vagy szerződéssel a kezében), és most itt van, hogy válaszoljon erre. A tanítványa lesz, az első a felnőtt korosztályban. Történelmet fog írni, még ha csak a korcsolyavilágét is.

Kifújta a benntartott levegőt, és belépett az épületbe. Makkachin megérezhette a helyzet komolyságát, mert engedelmesen simult a lábához, és csöndben maradt, holott a levegő biztosan tele volt számára izgalmas, új illatokkal. A recepciónál egy középkorú, szemüveges férfi állt, akiben a ritka családi képekről felismerni vélte Yuuri apját. Viktor igyekezett elővenni legszebb japánját, még ha az akcentusa és a kinézete azonnal el fogja árulni. Szeretett volna jó első benyomást tenni.

\- Jó napot, Katsuki Yuurihoz jöttem – mondta a médiamosolyával, és látta a férfi arcán egy pillanatra, hogy fontolgatja, hogy angolul válaszol.

\- Üdv az onsenünkben. Ha szabad tudni, hogy ki keresi…?

\- Viktor Nikiforov vagyok Oroszországból, műkorcsolyázok, és Yuuri meghívott.

\- Nekünk nem mondott semmit. – Viktor érezte, ahogy elsápad. – Mindjárt utána nézek, hogy merre van. – Megfordult, és bekiáltott a ház hátsó részébe. – Drágám, merre van Yuuri? Jött egy barátja meglátogatni.

Izgatott hadarás következett, amiből Viktor egy kukkot sem értett. Végül is ehhez nem árt hozzászokni, az előkövetkezendő hónapok nagy része így fog telni.

Alig fél perc múlva előkerült egy nő, akiről Viktor feltételezte, hogy Yuuri anyukája lehet, annyira hasonlított az arcuk. Mosolygós volt és szintén szemüveges, és menten biztosította őket arról, hogy ő igenis emlékszik arra, hogy valakit említett a fiuk, csak elfelejtette a nevet, mert valami nagyon idegen hangzású volt. Leguggolt Makkachin mellé, és gyengéden dögönyözni kezdte.

\- Yuuchannak is volt egy kutyája, Sora-chan, de sajnos decemberben elütötték…

\- Tudom, mesélte. Nagyon sajnálom. Nem baj, hogy magammal hoztam Makkachint?

\- Dehogy, egyáltalán nem! – mosolygott rá megnyugtatóan, aztán térült-fordult, és lerakott egy vizesedényt az állat elé, aki hálásan fogadta a folyadékot. – Szerintem örülni fog Yuuri, ha újra kutya van a háznál, a vendégeket se fogja zavarni, ha jól nevelt. Habár Yuuri mintha azt mondta volna, hogy… áh, mindegy. Mit is mondtál, hogy hívnak?

Bemutatkozás után Yuuri apukája, Toshiya segített neki beljebb hozni a csomagjait, hogy ne az udvaron heverjenek, és Makkachint is eleresztették, hadd mozgassa meg utazásban gémberedett tagjait. Túlságosan messze úgy se megy Viktortól, az úton pedig egyáltalán nem volt forgalom. Hiroko megpróbálta felhívni a fiát, de Yuuri nem vette fel.

\- Ejj, ez a fiú megint a telefonján ül… Minako azt mondta, hogy olyan ötig tartanak az órák, szóval gondolom, hogy nemsokára hazaér. Nem akarsz leülni, Vicchan? Vagy addig akár elmehetsz fürdeni is, Yuuri néha elmegy futni esténként.

\- Nem, köszönöm, itt megvárnám.

Mintha ez lett volna a varázsszó, mert az udvarról ugatás majd halk nevetés hallatszott, és Viktor szívdobogva felismerni vélte Yuuri hangját.

Eljött hát a várva várt találkozás. Viktor torka kiszáradt az izgatottságtól, és a füle mögé tűrt egy rakoncátlan tincset. Nem, nem szabad a nyakába vetnie magát örömében.

Yuuri végre belépett, és annyira nem figyelt az orra elé, hogy majdnem átbukott a csomagokon. Aztán felnézett, a tekintetük találkozott, és Yuuri szemei meglepetten kerekedtek el, míg Toshiya azt magyarázta, hogy jó, hogy végre hazaért, Viktor hozzá jött látogatóba. Makkachin nyelvét lógatva visszarohant hozzá, mintha afféle összekötőként akarna szolgálni, és Viktor nem tudta visszafojtani boldog mosolyát, ahogy átszelte maguk között a távolságot. Yuuri nem szólt egy szót sem, ahogy Viktor megragadta a kezét, de ő helyette is beszélt.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy a tanítványod legyek – mondta túlságosan is izgatottan. – Örülök, hogy újra látlak.

_Miért nem hívtál eddig?_

Yuuri keze petyhüdt volt, nem viszonozta a szorítását, de legalább már sikerült becsuknia a meglepetésében kinyílt száját, és hangját keresve köszörülte a torkát.

\- De miért? – S ezek voltak a viszontlátás első szavai, és Viktor érezte egyre süllyedni a szívét. Hogyhogy miért? Hiszen ő hívta…

\- Hát nem egyértelmű?

\- De, azt hiszem. – Yuuri nyelt egyet, ahogy végigmérte, s ez a pillantás egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mintha repesett volna a viszontlátás örömétől. Viktor mosolya most már nem volt olyan őszinte, hamissá vált, ahogy leplezni akarta a hűvös fogadtatás felett érzett csalódottságot. Yuuri nem örült, talán mégis ide kellett volna telefonálnia vagy akárhogy szólni a jöttéről, nem pedig berontani, és odaerőszakolnia magát egy helyre, ahová egyáltalán nem illik be.

Mégis mibe keverte magát?

 

~*~

 

Yuuri hazaérvén szinte mindenre fel volt készülve, csak arra nem, hogy egykori vetélytársát, a friss világbajnok Viktor Nikiforovot fogja otthon látni. Szinte várta, hogy ő is a visszatérésével fogja zaklatni, de ehelyett a fiatalabb csak lelkesen megrázta a kezét, és arról hablatyolt, hogy a tanítványa lesz.

Ilyen gyorsan elterjedt volna a híre, hogy újabban edző lett? Pedig gyerekekkel akar foglalkozni, ezt leszögezte már előre, egy szóval sem mondta, hogy érdekli a felnőtt korosztály, pedig Minami Kenjirou azonnal felhívta érdeklődni, hogy ad-e különórákat, ahogy megneszelte a hazatértét.

Nem emlékezett, hogy akármikor szó lett volna erről (habár pár éve már játszott a gondolattal, milyen lenne edzőnek lenni), vagy hogy olyan jó viszonyban lettek volna, hogy az indokolja azt, hogy Viktor nem hajlandó elereszteni a kezét.

Nem, ő nem akart felnőttekkel foglalkozni. A felnőttek makacsabbak, a jellemük kiforrott, és valószínűleg nem hallgatnak a jó tanácsra, ha nem értenek vele együtt. Viktor ráadásul híresen makacs volt, Yuuri nem egyszer hallotta, amint az edzője, Yakov Feltsman kiabál vele. Yuuri pedig utált kiabálni vagy parancsolgatni.

Viktor viszont itt volt teljes életnagyságban, s olyan reménykedő kék szemekkel nézett rá, hogy Yuurinak nem volt szíve rögtön hazaküldeni. Majd megbeszélik, amint kipihente magát. Embertelen lenne ilyen állapotban hazaküldeni.

\- Mutasd meg a vendégednek a szobáját – szólt rá Hiroko, mire Yuuri végre ki tudta húzni a kezét Viktoréból. Megragadott két táskát, mert olyan nevetségesen sok holmival jött, most komolyan költözött? Ő nem hozott ennyi holmit Detroitból... – Tudod, az a szoba, ami a tiéd mellett van.

Yuuri összevonta a szemöldökét – azt a helyiséget nem raktárszobának használták? 

Másrészről viszont valóban tele volt a szállás, lehetetlen lett volna egy fogadós szobában elszállásolni Viktort.

Viktor érdeklődve nézelődött, ahogy felmásztak a lépcsőn, míg kutyája jól nevelten lépdelt mellette. Makkachin fájdalmas emlékeket ébresztett benne; ha nem történt volna meg a baleset, most Sora-chan is itt ugrálhatna, bizonyára jó barátok lettek volna…

\- Ne haragudj a kupiért – mondta, ahogy félrehúzta az ajtót –, ez az egyetlen szabad szoba. Az enyém a folyosó végén van, szóval ha szükséges lesz valamire…

\- Örülök, hogy ilyen közel lehetek az edzőmhöz – kacsintott rá Viktor, mire Yuuri csak zavartan pislogott. Viktor ledobta a táskákat a földre, nagyot nyújtózott, míg Makkachin kíváncsian szimatolt körbe.

\- Sajnos nincs ágy a szobában, de mindjárt hozunk neked egy matracot aludni – hadarta kicsit kipirulva az orosz intenzív pillantásától, mert Viktor olyan furán, rajongással bámult rá, amivel sosem tudott igazán mit kezdeni. Viktor mindig olyan lelkes volt, állandóan beszélgetést akart vele kezdeményezni, de Yuuri túlságosan tartott attól, hogy a valódi személyisége csalódást okozna neki, és inkább direkt megtartotta maguk között a távolságot. – Ha kell valami, szólj! – mondta, mielőtt szabályosan kimenekült a szobából, mert Viktor mintha felé akart volna mozdulni. Hiába ő volt az idősebb, Viktor annyival felnőttebbnek és férfiasabbnak nézett ki nála még a derékig érő hajával is, és Yuuri olyan határozatlannak érezte magát vele szemben.

Mari szemrehányó pillantást vetett rá, amikor teljes sebességgel lerobogott a lépcsőn.

\- Legalább megkérdezted attól a szerencsétlen fiútól, hogy szeretne-e fürdeni?

S Yuuri már indulhatott is vissza arra, amerről jött.

 

~*~

 

Katsuki Yuuri józanon teljesen más volt, mint ahogy Viktor elképzelte. Például kevésbé volt beszédes, míg Makkachint rengeteg simogatással halmozta el, addig feltűnően kényelmetlenül érezte magát az emberi érintéstől.

Különös módon a közös meztelenkedés is feszélyezte.

A lakhelye mégiscsak egy hévízforrás fölött volt, így amikor felajánlották neki a fürdőzés lehetőségét, rögtön kapott rajta. Valamiért különös vonzódással viseltetett a víz iránt, akárhová ment, muszáj volt fürdőt keresnie és kipancsolnia a stresszt.

Yuurival elkísértették az öltözőbe, hogy magyarázzon el neki mindent, és kalauzolja el.

\- Hagyományosan meztelenül fürdünk – mondta, majd átnyújtotta neki a fogadó mohazöld yukatáját. – Úgy néztem, ennek jónak kell lennie.

A yukata ujjai kicsit rövidek voltak, de Viktort nem zavarta annyira. – Akkor ez kicsit olyan, mint a szauna.

\- Ez jobb, itt kapsz közben levegőt.

Viktor utóbb rájött, hogy Yuuri talán kevésbé lett volna zavarban, ha nem bámulja meg olyan feltűnően a fenekét. Egek, rosszabb, mint tinédzser korában. Viktor tisztában volt vele, hogy a rajongása a másik férfi iránt már-már túlzó mértékeket öltött, s szinte egy fura beleesésbe csapott át, de… legyen. Katsuki Yuuri túl aranyos és zseniális volt ahhoz, hogy ellenálljon ennek a kísértésnek.

Yuuri tőle tisztes távolban ült le a medencében, és megtámasztotta az állát a maga elé felhúzott térdein. Viktor kisöpörte az arcából a hanyag kontyból kiszabadult tincseket.

\- Mikor kezdünk? – kérdezte visszafojtott izgalommal a hangjában. – Hol van a város jégpályája?

\- Mindent megbeszélünk, amint kialudtad magad.

Viktor már rég átesett a holtponton, és szinte ugyanolyan élénknek érezte magát, mint amikor elindult otthonról. Persze tisztában volt vele, hogy ez hamis éberség, de miért ne használná ki addig, ameddig tart? Az időeltolódástól valószínűleg amúgy is ki lesz ütve egy-két napig. Yuuri viszont csak megrázta a fejét, amikor tovább erősködött.

Nem baj, végül is még lesz rengeteg idejük beszélni. Igaz?

Aztán mégis elbóbiskolt a finom, forró vízben, és arra riadt, hogy Yuuri megböki a vállát.

\- Gyere, nem szabad túl sokáig maradni.

Yuuri egy tőle távoli sarokban öltözött, és Viktor végig azon gondolkozott, hogy mit ronthatott el ennyire, amiért Yuuri ilyen távolságtartóan viselkedik vele. Biztos túl sokat ért hozzá mások előtt, azt náluk nagyon intimnek tartják, nem? Pedig azt hitte a bankett után, hogy összebarátkoztak, sőt többek is, mert akkor Yuuri egyértelműen kifejezte vágyát aziránt, hogy valami intimebbet akar vele csinálni, és szabályosan megsértődött, amikor visszautasította arra hivatkozva, hogy részeg… igen, ez lehet a baj. Yuuri most nem tudja hova tenni a közeledését, és nem jött rá, hogy nagyon szívesen közelebb kerülne hozzá.  
Így kopogtatott végül Yuuri ajtaján, amikor már alvásra készen felvette a pizsamáját, és még a párnáját is vitte, Makkachin pedig természetes, hogy csatlakozott hozzá. Yuuri habozva nyitott ajtót, és szinte csak az orrát dugta ki. Már nem viselte a szemüvegét, és aranyosan hunyorgott rá a félhomályban. Viktor elméjéből minden értelmes gondolat elszállt – hogy beszélgetni akar vele, ismerkedjenek meg jobban, és csak annyi bukott ki a száján, hogy alszanak-e egy szobában. De az is könnyen lehet, hogy eleve rossz kifejezést használt, és valami rémesen kínosat mondott, mert Yuuri elsápadt, és egy hangos jó éjszakát után rácsapta az ajtót.

Ilyen határozott visszautasításra azért nem számított.

Makkachin vigasztalóan megnyalintotta a kezét, amikor gépiesen bebújt a takaró alá és lefeküdt a vékony matracra. A szobában még csak felületesen lett takarítva, de Yuuri nővére megígérte, hogy amint Viktor berendezkedett, majd megejt egy komolyabb takarítást.

Először azt hitte, csak por ment az orrába, holott a fáradtságtól és a stressztől könnyezett. Makkachin odabújt hozzá, vigasztalóan dugta szőrös fejét az álla alá, míg Viktor egyre jobban pityergett. A töltőre rakott telefonja felvillant egy új üzenettel; Chris volt az, de most nem érezte úgy, hogy elég energiája lenne tudni franciául, vagy hogy kész a cukkolására, hogy mi a helyzet a lovagjával. Inkább kidobta az értesítést az üzenetről, és megnyitotta a galériát a mappával a szocsi bankettről.

Meg kellett néznie a képeket újra, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy nem csak képzelte, hogy tényleg megtörtént ez az egész; a szelfiken Yuuri olyan szélesen vigyorgott, hogy ajkai közül elővillantak gyöngyfogai, magától döntötte össze a fejüket, és Viktor még azt is engedte neki, hogy leoldja a nyakkendőjét, és a feje köré kösse, hogy összepasszoljanak. A haja rémesen kócos volt, az arca kipirult a tánctól és az elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiségtől, mégis régóta először érezte magát ennyire önfeledten vidámnak, mert Yuuri oly’ sok év után végre hajlandó volt szóba állni vele.

Yuuri ezen a képen úgy festett, mintha megtestesült volna a buli lelke, az a parti arc, akivel mindenki lógni akar, de ez csak keveseknek adatik meg. Talán valóban ő volt az, s most ezért is csodálkozott rajta, hogy mit akar tőle így, józanon, hiszen már adott a csillogásából. A buli lelkei nem beszélnek csak úgy a munka-és sportmániás Viktor Nikiforovval, biztosan nem tarthatja fenn sokáig a figyelmét. Yuuri már rég továbblépett, s új szórakozás után nézett. Akkor is, ha ami köztük volt, olyan valóságosnak tűnt azon az estén.

Viktor hosszú idő óta először sírta magát álomba.

 

~*~

 

Yuuri nyugtalanul aludt. Azt álmodta, hogy Viktor után sorra megrohanta a többi feltörekvő korcsolyacsillag az onsenjüket, s a végén annyian voltak, hogy egy tapodtat se lehetett mozdulni. Végül egyáltalán nem kapott levegőt, ráadásul Minami Kenjirou ott kiabált vele a terem másik feléből, mindenki előtt, hogy elárulta, csalódott benne, s nem is érti, hogy nézhetett fel ennyire egy ilyen emberre, aki ekkora nagy szerencsétlenség, hogy mindenkit csak hiteget, miközben egy tisztességes edzésrendet se tud megszervezni.

Ébredés után még percekig hevesen lélegzett, és a mellkasára szorított kézzel meredt a néma plafonra, mire magához tért eléggé ahhoz, hogy felfogja: ez csak egy álom volt, és egyedül Viktor érkezett hozzájuk tanulni.

Viktor, aki olyan lelkesen és áhítatosan bámult rá, akár Sora-chan, ha hazaérkezett egy hosszú nap után, s simogatást és sétát remélt.

Yuuri a hasára fordult, és a párnájába fúrta az arcát, habár semmi kedve sem volt visszaaludni egy ilyen rémálom után. Ki tudja, következőnek mit fog látni. Vagy ez egy jövőkép, amitől tartania kéne? Viktor példáján felbuzdulva sorra mindenki ide fog jönni, ő pedig csak kapkodja a fejét, s teljesen inkompetensen elveszti a becsületét az egész korcsolyavilág előtt?

Egy idő után megelégelte a merengést rémálmai foszlányain, és kivakarta magát az ágyból. Az óra hajnali hatot mutatott, már rég kinyitottak, Viktor viszont még biztosan alszik. Esélye sincs, hogy felébredjen ennyi repülés után korán, Yuuri hazaérkezte után még legalább egy hétig érezte az időeltolódás és az utazás hatását. Most még elkerülheti a beszédet Viktorral…

A konyhában éppen nem volt senki, így abba a képzetbe ringatta magát, hogy megúszhatja anélkül, hogy beszélne vagy összefutna valamelyik családtagjával. Azzal viszont nem számolt, hogy nővére madárléptű és kitűnően tud lopakodni – akár akarata nélkül is. Yuuri bezzeg mindig belerúgott mindenbe.

\- Jól gondolom, hogy ez nem az a barátod, aki tegnap jött és mesélted anyuéknak?

\- Mari, nem is láttam, hogy itt vagy!

\- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megijeszteni.

Yuuri megrázta a fejét. – Áh, csak még mindig nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy ennyien vagyunk a házban.

Való igaz, hogy Phichittel egy társasházban laktak, de a többi lakóval alig ismerték egymást, és végképp nem volt olyan hely, ahol túl sok idegen ember megfordult volna – habár a törzsvendégeket már itt is ismerte még a gyermekkorából.

\- Egyébként igazad van, nem is mondanám, hogy Viktorral barátok lennénk. Valójában alig beszéltünk eddig.

Mari enyhén felvonta a szemöldökét. – Valóban? Ahhoz képest elég lelkesnek tűnt.

Yuuri biccentett. – Mert a rajongóm. Azt hiszem. De sosem nyílt rá alkalmunk jobban megismerkedni. - Ez egy nagy hazugság volt a lehető legátlátszóbb fajtából; számtalanszor álltak már közös pódiumon, s Yuuri már-már udvariatlanul sokszor utasította el, ha Viktor megpróbálta elhívni valahová, hogy együtt töltsék a szabadidejüket a versenyek között. A barátságát Phichittel is annak köszönhette, hogy a legelején, amikor frissen Detroitba kerültek, egy kollégiumi szobába osztották őket, és Phichit az extrovertáltság sztereotípiája volt, ahogy bárkit a barátjává fogadott, aki akár csak egy kicsit is szimpatikus volt neki. Vagy adoptálta – nézőpont kérdése. Leo és Guanghong viszont először Phichit barátai voltak, habár velük is egészen szívesen töltötte a szabadidejét. Aztán ott volt még Seung-gil, akit nem nagyon nevezett volna a barátjának, és egyedül azért volt a társaság része, mert Phichittel járt – akit szintén letagadott néha.

\- Akkor most lesz rá elég – jegyezte meg Mari. – Gondolom, hogy elvállalod.

Yuuri idegesen dörzsölgette a könyökét. – Még nem tudom. Ez azért hatalmas felelősség.

\- A gyerekek is azok, mégis milyen jól elvagy velük – mutatott rá, s habár igaza volt, Yuuri tudta, hogy nem igazán értheti meg a helyzetét. Marinak csak annyi köze volt a műkorcsolyához, hogy Japán legjobb korcsolyázójának a nővére volt. Jégre azóta nem ment, hogy egyszer csúnyán megsérült, és a táncot is akkor hagyta ott. A szüleik sosem erőltették, hogy csinálja. Ott volt helyette lelkesedni Yuuri, akinél szorgosabb palánta nem is járt akkoriban az Ice Castle-ba edzeni.

Mari hirtelen az órájára pillantott, és elkerekedtek a szemei. – Szívesen csevegnék még, öcsi, de a fürdő nem takarítja ki önmagát.

Yuurinak nem akadt sok dolga aznap, csak el kellett mennie bevásárolni, és hogy nyugta legyen, előrelátóan kikapcsolta a telefonját, mielőtt még újabb emberek követelnek rajta magyarázatot. Visszatérvén összetalálkozott az étkezőben Makkachinnal, aki nagy népszerűségnek örvendett a vendégek között. Bizonyára valaki kiengedte, vagy magától surrant ki. A gazdájának nyoma sem volt, helyette viszont ott volt Minako, aki olyan szúrósan nézett rá, hogy Yuuri úgy érezte, menten visszafiatalodott tíz évet. Vagy húszat.

\- Mesélj csak, hogy mi is a helyzet az új tanítványoddal?

\- Még semmi – vallotta be, mire legkedvesebb tanára úgy kapott a szívéhez, mintha halálosan megsértette volna.

\- Mi az, hogy semmi? Ilyen lehetőség nem hullik akárki ölébe, hogy a jelenlegi világbajnok csak úgy dobja az edzőjét egy tapasztalatlan zöldfülűért. És nem akarok a lelkedbe gázolni, Yuuri, mindössze tényekről beszélek. Összeteheted érte a kezed.

\- Egyelőre alszik – motyogta Yuuri megszeppenve.

\- Oh, az más – enyhült meg Minako.

Yuuri nagy levegőt vett, és felkészült rá, hogy kimondja, amit valójában gondolt. – Nem tudom, hogy alkalmas vagyok-e a feladatra.

\- Majd belejössz – legyintett a nő. – Az a fiú a rajongód, hallgatni fog minden szavadra, könnyű lesz vele dolgozni.

Biztos, hogy ugyanarról az emberről beszéltek? Yuurinak az rémlett, hogy Yakov Feltsman folyamatosan kiabált Viktor Nikiforovval. Hacsak nem a kiabálás volt a férfi alaphangereje; mégiscsak egy egész arénát kellett bekiabálnia az edzéseken.

Minako egy világos mappát vett elő a táskájából, amit aztán átnyújtott neki. – Hoztam mintákat a szerződéshez. Mennyi ideig fogsz foglalkozni vele? Egy-két év?

\- Még nem beszéltünk róla – mondta gyorsan, mielőtt balett-tanárával túlságosan elszaladt volna a lelkesedés lova.

\- Rendben, akkor ez lesz az első, amint előkerül.

Yuurinak néha az volt az érzése Minako összeszedett, vérprofi eljárásától, hogy a hátuk mögött ő sző és húz minden egyes szálat – elvégre a műkorcsolyára is ő buzdította, nélküle talán sosem lett volna elég bátorsága belekezdeni, és megvalósítani az álmait.

\- Hidd el, hogy izgalmas utazás lesz – paskolta meg a kezét Minako biztatóan. – Nézni, amint a tanítványaid sikereket érnek el… nincs is ennél jobb.

Volt abban valami, amit Minako mondott; és Viktor annyit utazott ezért a lehetőségért, ezt az utat nem sokan tennék meg önként és dalolva.

(Még mindig emlékezett rá, milyen félelmetes volt Amerikába költözni; idegen nyelv és kultúra, és Yuurinak hónapokig erős honvágya és kultúrsokkja volt.)

Viktor megérdemel annyit, hogy legalább egy esélyt ad az együttműködésnek.

Hiroko elcsevegett Minakóval a feje fölött, amikor kihozta neki a szokásos rendelést, és nem sokkal később egy szőrös fej bökte meg Yuuri könyökét. Gyengéden megvakargatta Makkachin füle tövét, ahogy Sora-chan is szerette. A kutya nyomában jött a gazdája a fogadó mohazöld yukatájban, és Minako leplezetlen kíváncsisággal, szinte már tolakodva bámulta meg.

Talán mégis jó lesz frissiben túlesni a részleteken.

**Author's Note:**

> _Azt hiszem előre le kell szögeznem, hogy fogalmam sincs, hogy fogok haladni ezzel a ficcel - még közel sincs teljes tervem arról, mi minden lesz benne, hány fejezet lesz, ez nekem is egy gyakorlat most, szeretném kipróbálni, mire tudok menni anélkül, hogy agyontervezném az egészet. Pont emiatt nem tudom, milyen gyakran fogom frissíteni._


End file.
